Music of the Roses
by Emmelie Cullen
Summary: Royce would get down on one knee and pull out a sparkling diamond ring. He would ask me to marry him. I would turn my prince down and run to Emmett. Not just my best friend. My true love. My soul mate. I would choose Emmett. My true happily ever after.
1. With A Little Help From My Friends

**With A Little Help from My Friends**

What would you think if I sang out of tune  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing out of key  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends  
I get high with a little help from my friends  
going to try with a little help from my friends

"Good morning Daddy." I chirped in my sing song voice. I rushed into the kitchen where my father was sitting reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. I kissed him on his balding head and quickly reached onto the chair next to him and grabbed my sheer Versace sweater. I slipped it on over my royal purple Calvin Klein dress that came just above my knees; Not showing too much of my mile long, shapely legs. The fabric fit tight to my statuesque curves and had a subtle V-neckline. I quickly glanced at myself in the mirror. My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale and I was often thought of as the most beautiful girl in the world. Ever since the day I was born, I'd turned heads. Still with everyone's opinions, I was not arrogant or proud of being the most gorgeous. I knew I was beautiful, but I never did boast openly about it. I sighed and checked the clock. I didn't want to be late for the first day of my senior year of high school. I hurriedly grabbed a banana for breakfast and answered my ringing pink rhinestone, sparkly cell phone without checking the caller ID. I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear flipping my long golden blonde curls out of the way. "Hello?" I said grabbing my Prada purse and heading for the door.

"Hello yes Miss Rosalie? I was calling to confirm your reservations at the mental asylum." A deep, rich voice answered chuckling. I giggled as I recognized the voice as my best friend Emmett McCarthy. He'd been my best friend since junior high and we'd been inseparable ever since. We were the most unlikely friends, he being the star athlete of Forks High School, and I being the closest thing to a socialite you could get to in the small town of Forks, Washington. But stereotypes sometimes categorize people and he and I were the perfect example of that. I tried my hardest to keep myself from laughing as I answered.

"Oh perfect, but remember my request that my cell be as far away from the crazy Emmett McCarthy as possible." I giggled.

"That is impossible, I'm sorry Miss Hale but you actually have to share a cell. Now don't worry, he's not supposed to bite that much." He chuckled. "I really had you scared didn't I Rose?" He laughed.

"Oh yes of course. I was so scared I had tears coming." I chuckled sarcastically. "Now where are you? You were supposed to be here to pick me up ten minutes ago." I said walking towards the door. Knowing Emmett he was probably standing right outside about to jump out and scare me.

"Hold on Rose. Chill out. I'll be there in five seconds. Four… Three….Two… One! Okay you can look outside now." I sighed playfully and opened the door. His big red jeep was parked on my long driveway and he was opening the door to jump out. When he saw me he smiled his huge one thousand watt smile and jogged up to meet me. He was about six foot six very intimidating and muscular. Emmett ran his long fingers through his dark brown messy hair. His chocolate brown eyes with amber colored flecks in them were round and big and framed with impossibly long black lashes. He was extremely handsome. Not that I noticed that or anything…

He finally made it up to the door and we did our secret handshake that we made up in eighth grade.

"Awesome dress Lee Lee." He chuckled gesturing to me as I giggled and twirled. He was the only one who was allowed to call me _Lee lee_. "But just so you know I'd look better in it. " Emmett said, his dimples, which looked so out of place on his strong face erupted at the edges of his smile.

"Thanks a lot, and yes you can borrow it anytime. Your shirt's pretty nice too." I laughed as I had to redo two of the buttons on his dark blue casual button down shirt. He'd put them in the wrong holes again. For him to be eighteen he was still such a kid sometimes.

"Oh whoops, thanks a lot Rose." He blushed. "What would I do without my own personal fashion consultant?" He laughed tapping the end of my nose with his fingertip. He said goodbye to my dad and lead me to his jeep. He had on the radio as loud as his stereo would allow and I rolled my eyes jokingly as he began to sing along to our favorite classic rock station. Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N' Roses was blasting out of the speakers and we both knew every word so I eventually joined him in our own little concert.

She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that  
special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me  
of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Sweet child o' mine

We both laughed as the song ended. "Emmett, I'd really appreciate it if you kept at least one hand on the wheel at all times." I giggled as he rolled his eyes and immediately stopped playing his air guitar. The screeching guitar and pounding drums stopped and a slow love ballad came on. He immediately turned the radio off and blushed. My eyes shot down.

"We're almost to school and it will take a while for our ears to stop ringing." He chuckled. As we pulled up into the parking lot, we saw our classmates gathered around leaning against the hoods of their cars comparing schedules. Emmett jumped out of the jeep and came around to open my door. I hopped down and smoothed my dress. It wasn't a full five seconds before Jessica Stanley, the head cheerleader, that had the biggest crush on Emmett skipped up to join us. Mike Newton, who had an unhealthy obsession with me, and one of the wannabe jocks shook out his newly grown out hair. At least it wasn't still in those horrid, sticky, spikes he had on his head last year. He strolled up and smiled coolly at me.

"Hey Emmett." Jessica Stanley cooed. I narrowed my eyes at her. She ran up and struck a pose, her hands on her too big hips sticking her chest out. I rolled my eyes. Jessica flipped her brown hair.

"Rosalie," Mike grinned at the exact same moment. Emmett and I exchanged a glance and smiled

"Hello Jessica. What's up Mike?" Emmett sighed but smiled half heartedly.

"Hey Jess. Mike." I flipped my golden curls and hoped Jessica would run away crying as I posed like a supermodel and smiled my biggest ultra white smile. She pouted out her bottom lip but didn't lose confidence in her voice. I heard Mike take a loud inhale and he sighed stupidly.

"I gave you my number like eight times and I was expecting a call from you Emmett but I guess you must have lost it." Jessica winked at Emmett and he grinned.

"Yeah sorry I caused you to waste every waking moment by your cell phone waiting for me this summer." He chuckled. "I really am sorry, I did lose it." He said much too politely.

"Rosalie, I called you over the summer. I thought we could have hung out." Mike said and I think he flexed his biceps. Yeah he did. Of course he called me like seventeen times!

"Sorry, I was busy with ballet and things you know." I smiled. _Why not make this fun?_ I thought. I winked. Mike hyperventilated. Emmett chuckled under his breath. Jessica scowled.

"Are you still dating that guy Royce King?" Mike asked looking to the ground and then looking to Emmett and raising an eyebrow. Everyone used to think Emmett and I were secretly dating, I was always wishing that were true, since the sixth grade to be exact, but Emmett had never asked me to be his girlfriend, so when Royce asked me on a date, I said sure. Royce had been my boyfriend ever since he had moved here from Rochester New York two months ago over the summer. We'd known each other in our childhood, our parents owned two sister companies and worked together on buying more and more companies. He was rich and handsome and gave me everything I wanted. I guess I could say that….

"That's cool. You know I'm having a party next Saturday, want to come?" He asked brightening up.

"Oh yeah man we're in!" Emmett laughed winking at me. Mike smiled and leaned over to give me a hug. I tried to flinch away but he wrapped his scrawny arms around me. He held me longer than necessary. His greedy hands lowered from my waist to my backside. I pushed away and pulled my fist back to smack Mike's stupid, smug face.

This reminded me all too clearly of the day a similar fate had led me to meet Emmett: My English teacher in the sixth grade, Mr. Green, asked me to stay after class. He told me my essay was written beautifully, congratulated me on the highest grade in the class and gave me a hug. His old wrinkled hands skimmed across my backside and I pulled back but he grabbed around my wrists. I remembered what I'd learned in self defense class so I easily pulled free and punched him in the nose. I got sent to the office though of course. As I was waiting outside the principal's office Emmett sat down in the chair next to me. 'What are you in for?' he asked smiling. I replied that I had hit Mr. Green and he laughed. I remember thinking that was the most wonderful sound I'd ever heard and I giggled along too. I asked him what he was in for and he'd said, 'Just the usual. I argued in debate class.' He chuckled and leaned over smiling expectantly to see if I got the joke. I did of course and I remember laughing harder than I had since my mother had been diagnosed with cancer. Emmett smiled and told me I had the most interesting laugh he'd ever heard. We talked and talked until the principal called us in. I loved how open he was. I'd never met anyone like him before. He'd told me I was different than any other girl he'd met. He told me that by the time we turned thirty if I wasn't already married that I'd marry him. I surprised myself and accepted his proposal laughing. Ever since that day Emmett and I had been inseparable…


	2. Here Comes the Sun

**Here Comes the Sun**

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right

Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Pulling me from my reverie, Emmett shoved Mike so he fell to the ground before I could break my knuckles on Mike's stupid egotistical head. Mike's eyes filled with horror as Emmett ripped him off the ground holding him three feet in the air by the collar of his t-shirt.

"Michael Newton, I think it would be in your best interest to run away now." Emmett snarled lifting Mike higher off the ground. "Didn't your father teach you how to treat a lady?" He asked dropping Mike. Mike rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Look who's talking! You're dad's the one in prison." Mike scoffed under his breath. Emmett's father had been in prison since he was in the fifth grade. That's why he and his mom and sister moved to Forks, Washington. Emmett stiffened and whirled around and pulled his fist back to hit Mike.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just don't hit me." Mike said protecting his face with his arms. I stepped closer to Emmett and he looked down at me and smiled lightly.

"I'll save that for the football field Mikey." Emmett taunted. "I heard you're on the opposite practice team as I am. How ironic!" Emmett chuckled. Mike's eyes widened.

"Sorry. Double Sorry." He mumbled. I stuck up my nose and flipped my hair. Couldn't Mike take a hint? Emmett gave him a black eye and broken nose twice before.

"Let's go pick up our schedules." I whispered tugging on Emmett's hand. He followed me out.

"I'll come with you!" Jessica squealed anxiously. Emmett's eyes widened in shock and exasperation.

"Thanks a lot Jess, but how about you meet me later 'kay?" He said walking off leading me to the main office.

"Wow Em. You know you have to meet her sometime right?" I chuckled.

"Actually I was planning on leaving her out there until it gets dark and then snap her neck." He chuckled. We made it into the front office where Mrs. Cope was handing out schedules. She stiffened when she saw Emmett and blushed sighing dreamily.

"Good morning." She said in her nasally voice. "Emmett McCarthy….. and Rosalie Hale." Mrs. Cope drew his name out in her voice and spoke mine quickly sifting through stacks of file folders until she finally found ours.

"Thank you Mrs. Cope." He grinned and held out his hand to receive our schedules. Mrs. Cope giggled stupidly. I fanned through mine and we compared schedules as we started walking out the door.

"Rose!" He exclaimed smiling a wicked smile. My eyes widened and I gulped knowing he was up to something. "You have gym with me!" He laughed and I groaned. The last time we had gym together was eighth grade and when we were forced to play the stupid sport of soccer they had to put us on opposing teams. He had kicked it as hard as he could and it hit me right in the stomach. I had a bruise the size of the soccer ball imprinted on my stomach for weeks. I smacked him on the back of the head and tried to grab my schedule from him. He held it up as high as he could and I had to jump for it. "Come on. Just a little higher." He cooed as I gave up and crossed my arms. He finally gave in and handed it to me. "We have five out of seven classes together." He said matter-of-factly. I nodded and smiled up at him.

"Good so if you need any help on your homework just ask me." I giggled tapping my fingertip to the end of his nose. He stuck out his tongue like a five year old and then the bell rang and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Come on we're going to be late!" He said grabbing my arm and took off running to class.

"Emmett! Hello? My shoes!" I squealed gesturing toward my high heeled shoes.

"Oh sorry." He said rolling his eyes and slowing to a jog. We entered class and the teacher, Mrs. Long raised an eyebrow. "Tardy, and Tardy." She said a scowl on her face. "You must be Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarthy. Not a good way to start off the year." She yelled slapping a ruler on the desk. Emmett looked at me his eyes wide. He was stifling laughter. We quickly made our way to our assigned seats. Mine was on one side of the room next to Tyler Crowley and Emmett's on the opposite side in between Royce and a new girl with beautiful short strawberry blonde hair, pale porcelain skin, and sharp green eyes. Class dragged on in a lecture about Calculus, the teacher gave us fifty problems and then the bell sprung to life. I saw the beautiful girl talking to Royce. Royce winked and beckoned for me to come to him.

"Oh Hello," She said, her voice tiny and high pitched. "My name is Tanya. I just moved here from Denali, Alaska with my cousin Royce. He's told me so much about you. You really are as beautiful as he says." She said giggling and embracing me in a quick hug then looking up to Emmett. "I don't believe we have been properly introduced." Tanya said a bit seductively.

"I'm Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie's secret lover." Emmett winked at me and I punched him in the shoulder and blushed. "I was just kidding." He chuckled rubbing his arm. Royce smiled without humor and looked back to me.

"Let's go darling." He grinned kissing me on the cheek.

"See you later." Emmett mumbled. Tanya said goodbye to Royce and I, and ran longingly drooling after Emmett as he caught up with all of his jock friends. Royce smiled at me and I took his arm. As we sat down together in the next class he placed one of my curls behind my ear.

"You are so beautiful. You know your eyes are like violets." He said staring intently at me. "Rosalie, I want to do something special for you this weekend, so dress your best my sweetheart, and I promise, you'll love your surprise. So how about Saturday?" He asked. I tried to remember what I had planned this weekend. Emmett and I were going to watch a football game at his house and then go to a concert but surely I could find a way to do both.

"Umm sure. That would be lovely." I said. "But I do have plans…." My eyes shot down as he touched my cheek. His face fell and he sighed.

"Emmett?" His tone of voice held criticism and disgust.

"It's just a concert." I said quickly blushing.

"Oh then there's no problem with meeting me then is there?" He asked his tone harsh. "I'll pick you up around seven." He said in a lighter tone. "I love you Rosalie. More than anything. You'll know that soon enough." He winked. Did Royce just hint that he was proposing to me?! He did! Royce was proposing to me! _What about Emmett?_ My heart asked me, but another part shouted back. _What about him? He doesn't want you that way, never has, never will. _I believed that part.


	3. I'm Only Me when I'm With You

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say you can't live without me.

When I made it to the lunchroom I quickly rushed to the table where Emmett, and his jock friends Edward and Jasper were sitting with their girlfriends Alice, and Bella. Bella was red faced as usual, blushing as Edward smiled at her. Alice and Japer were just staring into each others eyes and Emmett was grinning at me gesturing to the seat across from him, and next to Alice.

"Lee Lee there you are! I thought that snake Royce had run you off to marry you in Vegas or something. Whew that's a relief." He said chuckling as I took the food off of my tray, placed it on the table then smacked him on the head with my tray. "Hey now I was just playing, Rosalie." Emmett mumbled.

"OMG! Did you just say Royce? Royce KING! Married!? Rosalie spill!" Alice said snapping from her trance in Jasper's eyes. Her light green eyes widened as she waited for my response. Emmett huffed and turned to Jasper and Edward and began to tell them about some football game he'd watched.

"Yes, he's going to ask me to marry him this Saturday night." I said flipping my golden curls. I heard Emmett's water bottle drop to the floor in shock. I heard him take in three short quick breaths. I saw him clench his fists tightly. "So Alice you know I'll need your help picking out an outfit." I said smiling, ignoring Emmett, as she squealed.

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Royce King is going to ask you to marry him!?!" She giddily clapped her tiny hands together and squealed once more. "He is sooooo cute. You two go perfectly together. You both have such great taste in clothes." Alice chirped. I avoided Emmett's eyes but I knew I couldn't for long. But when I was locked in his chocolate amber eyes I was confused. I thought he would never speak to me again. He didn't like Royce and he didn't exactly make a secret of that either. But he took a deep breath and smiled.

"Rosalie, Congrats but listen if that boy makes you cry or the diamond ring is any smaller than a golf ball I will personally drink that snake's blood and rip every single one of his bones from his body." He chuckled halfheartedly there was something wrong with his musical laugh. It seemed heavy and forced. "And one more condition." He said holding up his first finger. "I get to see your dress before he does." He said. "I have to make sure. You know…. Umm… In a guy's opinion. You know?" He blushed as I jumped right over the table and gave him the biggest hug.

"Oh Emmett of course! You are the best friend ever!" He gave me one of his big bear hugs back holding me a little longer than necessary. It wasn't long enough though. _Not that I... um you know_. "What color should I wear?" I asked.

"Blue or white." He answered quickly.

"Shoes?"

"The cool ones that I could stab someone with the heel on them."

"Versace or Prada?"

"Ummm… Excuse me? What?" Emmett laughed.

"How about I just surprise you?" I smiled. It made me feel so much better to have Emmett's approval. He agreed. I looked to Alice and she squealed again. Bella had just snapped out of hypnosis in Edward's eyes.

"Oh Hey Rosalie." She said blinking her chocolate brown eyes.

"Finally Bella has returned to the planet!" Emmett laughed winking at Edward. Edward put his arm around Bella and she blushed even redder. "Oh my God it's like a remote! Do it again Edward!" Emmett laughed. Edward smiled and kissed Bella on the cheek. She blushed her reddest and the whole table cracked up, even Bella.

The bell rang, sounding the end of lunch period. Emmett, Bella, Alice and I headed to French class while Jasper and Edward headed to History. Emmett was joking with me his arm around my waist. I kicked him gently with my heel and slithered out of his arm as Royce walked up.

"May I steal her away?" He asked extending his arm to me. Alice and Bella smiled and looked at each other. Emmett scowled.

"We've all got French next." Emmett mumbled. "But you're welcome to join us you pansy pretty boy." He said the last part under his breath not loud enough for Royce to hear, but surely loud enough for me.

"Emmett!" I hissed under my breath nudging him with my heel. "Of course you can join us Royce." I said smiling.

"Thank you Rose." He said walking closer to me. After a while he wrapped his arm around my waist squeezing me closer and tighter than Emmett had.

"Rosalie, I was thinking I could take you to the new five star steak restaurant in the city. It is very fancy. You'll be sure to love it." Royce said pulling me closer.

"She's a vegetarian. You should've known that." Emmett snapped. I looked up at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and his expression became less hostile.

"Oh, well then how about we go to Port Angeles." Royce suggested smiling as we took our seats in French class just as the bell rang.

"Perfect." I grinned.

"No you're what's perfect." Royce smiled back. The class droned on, but Emmett talked to me in French the rest of the class because apparently Royce couldn't understand us. Emmett and I made a pact in the seventh grade that we would both learn two other languages. We chose French and Italian. I smiled at the memory.

"Ummm… English please?" Royce said sheepishly. Emmett ignored him and continued with French and just to annoy him switched to Italian. He chuckled at Royce's confused expression and I couldn't help but giggle too. Alice and Bella were just as confused, but they laughed along with us. The bell rang and Emmett and I rushed to gym class along with Alice, Bella, Edward and Jasper. The gym coach announced that we would be starting with basketball. Bella and Alice groaned. Emmett and I cheered and Jasper and Edward high fived each other. Emmett had busted my lip when we were playing basketball once in his driveway, but I had busted his nose right back. I laughed as he clapped his hand over his nose and I over my mouth. We didn't have to do anything but listen to the rules today so Emmett and I talked but in English this time.

"Rosalie, if he really did propose to you, would you seriously say yes?" Emmett asked keeping his eyes down.

"Of course." I snapped shortly.

"Because I wanted to tell you… I was going… Remember when… Never mind. Just promise me you'll be careful." He looked me straight in the eyes, his eyes smoldering and shining with true concern. I forced my knees not to melt under his gaze.

"I will." I said not fully understanding what he meant.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and when the end of the day came, I was glad when Royce kissed me on the cheek goodbye and I was sitting in Emmett's jeep on the way home. He blasted the radio and we sang along for a while. We were playing the air guitar and air drums and singing at the top of our lungs, He bass, and I soprano.

When we finally made it to my house my dad was standing in the doorway smiling.

"Hey Kids!" He exclaimed beaming. "How was the first day?"

"It was just school. Same old boring math teachers, sweaty science teachers, and super hot lunch ladies. You know the regular" Emmett joked laughing. "Rosalie certainly had a wonderful day though." He said in a slightly mocking tone.

"Daddy, you remember Royce? Royce is going to propose to me, even Alice and Bella think he's going to. So, Royce and I are going to Port Angeles this Saturday."

My dad nodded and cracked a tiny smile. Oh that was good, that most likely means Royce had already asked my father for my hand in marriage. Always the gentleman. I smiled. Then his eyes widened. He looked at me and raised and eyebrow.

"Rosalie." He scolded. "Saturday is the day of that concert right?" He asked in a critical tone.

"Yes sir. But…" I said and my eyes shot down. Emmett turned to walk away but I couldn't let him go. I grabbed onto his arm and then released my grip as soon as Emmett's eyes hit me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and I stepped away from him. "But I told Royce that I wouldn't go with him unless the date was on Friday." Emmett smiled.

"So the concert is still on?!?!" He asked.

"Rock on." I giggled shakily forming my right hand into the rock sign.

"Heck Yeah! That's awesome Rose! You promise?" He said.

"Promise." I smiled, knowing this would all be news to Royce. Emmett pulled me up in a big bear hug.

"Emmett… Can't breathe Emmett!" I said choking but still trying to suppress laughter. He released me immediately and set me back on the ground delicately.

"Okay sorry." He chuckled. He gave me one more hug goodbye, shook my dad's hand and jumped into his jeep on his way home. I rushed inside the house but not before my dad could catch me.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" He shouted. "How dare you do that boy that way?! He is your best friend! He has been there for you every second. When you needed something he's always the one that jumped through hoops to get it for you. He stayed with you at the hospital when your mother was dying…" He swallowed. "He sat there with you for days without any food or any sleep. He's been too good to you for this kind of treatment." He scolded. "Now, you've been fine about balancing your dates with Royce and spending time with your _true friend_," He said that under his breath "for a while now without any problems, so just please don't bail out on Emmett now…" He scolded. I gulped knowing that every word was true. I bit my lip trying to keep the words from pouring out.

"Dad! So what? Now I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend anymore?! Royce has been nothing but a gentleman since he moved here two months ago. Maybe I got tired of waiting for Emmett to… to…" Those were the exact words I'd feared saying, but it all kept pouring out. "I am not Emmett's babysitter!!" I pushed past my Dad and stalked to my room. That night was not any different than any other night. I dreamed of Emmett. But this dream made me wake up with tears running down my face. I dreamed I was running. I was running through a garden maze as fast as I could. I was laughing. I then called out for Emmett. He was running far ahead of me but still in sight. "Hurry Rosalie." He said, a frantic edge to his voice. He kept looking over his shoulder to see if I was following. "You have to run away Rose. You've got to get away. You have to follow me!" His tone surprised me. He sounded like he was scared to death. I didn't know what he was talking about. I was still giggling happily grabbing beautiful flowers while I was running after him. Then the scene changed. I was writhing on a stone cold street clutching at different parts of me where blood was rushing out. I screamed in pain… That's when I woke up.


	4. Say

**Say**

Have no fear for giving in  
Have no fear for giving over  
You'd better know that in the end  
Its better to say too much  
Then never say what you need to say again

Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open

Say what you need to say

I looked at the clock. 4:00 a.m. I decided to take a shower and get a head start on getting ready for school. I took a quick shower and I wrapped the towel around me and headed to my sanctuary. My closet. I scanned through all of my designer clothes until I found the perfect outfit for school; a white button up blouse with a lavender blazer over it. I found a matching pleated lavender mini skirt, white knee high socks, and black Mary Jane styled high heels. I hurriedly fixed my hair and looked in the mirror. I was satisfied with my appearance. I looked at the clock again 5:30. Emmett would be awake. I flipped open my phone and called him.

"Hello?" He answered on the second ring.

"Good morning Emmett!" I said. I just wanted to hear him talk to me.

"Whoa somebody had their Starbucks Coffee this morning." He laughed. In the background I heard his mother scream tiredly telling him not to wake up his sister. That was funny. I laughed.

"Tell your mom I said hey." I chuckled. He sighed and told her.

I heard his mother ask when I was coming over again. Not that she was ever there anyway. I was surprised that she was even there this morning.

"Tell her I'm coming A.S.A.P." I chuckled

"Mooooom!" He whined. In the background I heard Mrs. McCarthy laugh tiredly and ask Emmett where her car keys were. He sighed and told me to hang on a second. His mother yelled at him telling him to hurry up with finding her car keys or she would be late for work. His mother was a workaholic. She was rarely ever home and when she was she was just screaming and yelling. She occasionally threw things. She'd thrown a hairdryer at Emmett once. He laughed about it now, but he had a bruise on his head the size of my fist for a while. She'd even thrown a candlestick at _me_ once… I heard her say that she found them. They were in her purse. He sighed and picked up the phone apologizing quickly.

"Emmett you're picking me up again today aren't you?" I asked.

"No I arranged for the President of Russia to come pick you up. Of course I'm picking you up!" He said laughing.

"Okay awesome. Just checking." I said. I wanted him to keep talking to me. "And Emmett?" I started.

"Yes?"

"What time is the concert?"

"Six." He said.

"I'll be there. I promise." I said with confidence. I would be there. "Do you remember the first concert we went to? It was like the Spice Girls or something like that wasn't it?" I laughed.

"Heck yeah it was." He chuckled and began belting out the words to a Spice Girls song. "Well gotta go make myself presentable." He laughed.

"Who are you trying to impress today Emmett?" I said laughing weakly urging the conversation to go on.

"Oh nobody special. Just this really amazing girl." I detected an edge of nervousness in his voice.

"And who might that be?" I said through clenched teeth. My stomach turned knots and I was surprised at myself. _You can't really be jealous can you?_ I asked myself looking in the mirror needing reassurance that I was pretty.

"The queen. But too bad she's already got a King." He gulped. "Bye Rosalie see you in a little bit." He said quickly. Before I had time to respond he hung up. I stood there holding the phone in my hands. I could feel that my mouth was hanging open. I had butterflies in my stomach. I sat down staring at the wall blankly until I heard Emmett pull into the driveway. I hopped up and let him in before he could knock on the door.

"Well hello there." He said his eyes cautious. I didn't know why, but I wrapped him in a hug. He laughed and led me out the door calling a goodbye to my father. My father smiled at us as I laced my fingers through Emmett's. This wasn't a surprise. We'd held hands before, but never ever as anything more than friends. Emmett had on a cream colored long sleeved T-shirt that contrasted with his dark hair perfectly, and dark blue jeans. Not that I noticed how unbelievably handsome he was or anything. Emmett opened the door for me and I hopped in. He didn't have on the radio today so we both sat in a serene silence. It wasn't an awkward silence like we were both waiting for the other to say something, but it was a peaceful silence when we just enjoyed each other's presence. We drove up to the parking lot and Royce was leaning against the hood of a shiny black Mercedes holding a voluminous bouquet of violets. He smiled when he saw me but frowned at Emmett.

"Good morning baby. These are for you." Royce said kissing me on the cheek and handing me the bouquet. I grinned. The bouquet was beautiful.

"Oh thank you so much!" I said giving him an awkward one arm hug.

"They're like your eyes. Only your beauty holds no comparison. You my darling are far more gorgeous than anything I have ever seen." He said looking to me with his light sky blue eyes. I nodded and smiled. I'd heard this a million times from a million other men, but it _did_ seem different hearing it spoken in Royce's silky smooth voice. He pulled me gently into his arms and stroked my shoulders.

"Good morning Emmett." Tanya said in her high pitched annoying songbird like voice. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a royal purple dress that I recognized immediately as the exact dress I'd worn yesterday. I sighed. I hated when people wore my outfits!

"Nice outfit. Calvin Klein? You should try going through my laundry at least a week after I wear it next time…" I commented then bit my tongue. I didn't want to say something mean. Or mean-_er_.

"Oh yes, thanks Rosie!" Her eyes were completely blank. Ditzy blonde. This was the reason we blondes were called dumb right in front of me. "Emmett, do you like it?" I hated when people called me Rosie! This girl was asking for it! She twirled and then struck a pose.

"Yeah it's really nice." Emmett said and smiled politely widening his eyes at my comment to her. He smiled.

"Thanks Emmie! I was hoping you'd like it." She said attempting to pull her face into an angelic expression as she blushed falsely. I hated when people called Emmett 'Emmie'! Tanya was begging for the grave. I narrowed my eyes at her and she giggled sweetly enough to give you a tooth ache.

"I've got to get to class." I said through clenched teeth.

"Shall we?" Royce asked extending his hand. I took it. His touch felt different. It sent an eccentric sensation down my spine, while Emmett's made butterflies soar in my stomach, while the others just repulsed me. I smiled up at Royce and he winked.

"Your skin is like satin." He whispered circling his thumb making patterns on my palm.

"See ya Lee Lee." Emmett said flatly as I turned over my shoulder to grin at him. Royce furrowed his eyebrows but relaxed his expression when I turned back to him.

"Bye Emmett." I whispered eyeing Tanya carefully. "Royce, I have something to ask you." I mumbled looking seriously up at him. _I can do both. Go to Port Angeles with Royce on Friday, and the concert with Emmett on Saturday. _His eyes searched over me with concern.

"Whatever it is baby, my answer is yes." He said kissing my forehead and brushing a stray golden ringlet from my face. I took a deep breath.

"Good, because I was hoping we could postpone our date to Friday instead of Saturday." I smiled up at him angelically. He raised an eyebrow and looked back to where Emmett was standing with Tanya's skinny manicured fingers stroking his arm.

"Is it because of other plans?" Royce asked critically pulling me out of my plans of murdering that stupid girl.

"No, I just can't wait any longer." I giggled and tried to distract Royce and myself by kissing his cheek. He smiled triumphantly and led me quicker to class. The day passed quickly and before I knew it I was headed towards Emmett's big red jeep. He was leaning against the hood and grinning ear to ear. _Oh, that smile…_ That smile… It made me weak at the knees. Not that I cared like _that_ or anything…


	5. That's All

**That's All**

There are those I am sure who have told you,  
They would give you the world for a toy.  
All I have are these arms to enfold you,  
And a love time can never destroy.

If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear,  
You'll be glad to know that my demands are small.  
Say it's me that you'll adore,  
For now and evermore  
That's all,  
That's all.

"Hey Emmett," I laughed. He looked like a Christmas tree his face was illuminated so brightly with excitement.

"I have something for you Rose. I hope you like it." He said grinning. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." He chuckled. I sighed and did as I was told. I felt his cool, long fingers trace letters on my palms. I tried to make out what he was writing, but it was still a mystery. We always made each other guess the surprises like this before we told each other. I smiled as he gave up and grabbed my hands holding them between his.

"Well I guess if you can't guess, I'll have to blindfold you until we get there." Emmett chuckled as he lifted me up and placed me into his car. I attempted opening one eye, but he scolded me telling me he wouldn't take me there if I kept being a bad girl. I closed my eyes again and giggled as I heard him hop in the driver's seat and click on the radio. It wasn't what we usually listened to.

"Emmett what is that?" I asked. The radio was playing a Billie Holiday song; very old fashioned, I liked it.

"I didn't want you to get bored!" He laughed as if that was the dumbest question in the world. I felt him place a blindfold over my eyes and tie it behind my hair. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"How much longer Emmett?" I asked after twenty minutes of Frank Sinatra, Billie Holiday and other classic favorites. "Are we there yet?" I kept asking every five minutes until finally he sighed and picked me up and carried me somewhere. I heard the sounds of the city so I had a good guess of where we were. I heard a pixie like giggle and immediately recognized it as Alice.

"Alice!" I squealed. "Who else is here?" Emmett had tied the blindfold pretty tight. I had no chance of seeing. I heard a collection of laughter and 'Me!'s that I recognized as Edward, Jasper, Alice and Bella. I blushed as I realized Emmett was still cradling me, and it was public… I quickly wriggled out of his arms and stood on the floor smoothing my skirt. I heard some more giggles.

"Emmett can I take it off yet?" I asked straightening my blazer. I heard some erupting laughter that I recognized as Edward and Jasper and some giggles from Alice and Bella. I heard two loud smacks and I jumped.

"Owww Emmett! What was that for?!" Edward complained.

"Man chill out! I didn't mean it!" Jasper whined in unison. I sighed.

"I meant the blindfold you guys." I whispered blushing redder than Bella could have even wished of turning realizing what they had interpreted it as. I felt a cool hand touch my arm gently. My stomach tingled so I knew it must be Emmett.

"Just a few more minutes." He mumbled leading me somewhere. "Okay Lee Lee we're here." He said. I could tell by his voice he was smiling. He unwrapped the blindfold and I was standing in the most beautiful dress shop I'd ever been in. I gasped as I saw Emmett's wallet being placed in my hand.

"Pick out what you want to wear Friday." He said beaming as I took a deep breath soaking it all in. "But I have to approve first." He said tapping the end of my nose and gently pushing me closer to the most beautiful dresses I'd seen in my life. Alice and Bella giggled and squealed. I whirled around and flung my arms around Emmett.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank You! Thank you Emmett!" I shrieked. Edward and Jasper looked at me like I was crazy.

"Get a room you two." Jasper mocked grabbing Edward and jumping into his arms making kissing noises. Alice and Bella giggled. I blushed and Emmett balled his hands into fists. Jasper and Edward immediately straightened themselves out clearing their throats their eyes shooting to the ground. We all laughed.

"It's like a remote!" Bella and Alice squealed chuckling. We all joined in the laughter.

"Okay missy you've got three hours. We've got to get to football practice and you have ballet tonight don't you?" Emmett asked gesturing toward the dresses.

"Yes, could you drop me off on your way?" I asked.

"Of course don't I always?" He sighed. "Now get going!" He chuckled. I immediately made my way to a gorgeous green floor length Versace gown. I picked it up and hung it over Emmett's arm. This was the way we always shopped, I see a dress and Emmett holds it. I giggled and walked to grab a red mini Gucci halter dress, this process went on until I had at least twenty dresses hung over Emmett's arm.

"Okay off to the dressing room!" Alice and Bella squealed helping me gather the dresses from Emmett's arms.

"Don't keep me waiting too long Lee Lee." He chuckled. Edward and Jasper said they were heading to the food court. I walked in the room and they were already there sifting through the dresses. Bella handed me the first one, a floor length magenta satin Dolce and Gabana dress. I slipped it on and Alice gasped.

"Oh Rosalie! It's wonderful!" She shrieked clapping her hands together. I looked at myself in the full length mirror. It fit snugly to every curve of my body. The neckline plunged startlingly low. It _was_ a beautiful dress. But it wasn't right. I stepped out of the dressing room and Emmett pointed me right back in.

"Nope. Not going to happen." He chuckled. He was treating me like a baby sister.

"So Alice how was your date with Jasper last night?" I asked as I began slipping on another dress. She beamed.

"I thought you guys would never bring it up! It was sooooo romantic. He's so perfect. I wished that the night would never end." She sighed dreamily.

"And what about you Bella?" I asked. She blushed of course.

"It was extraordinary. He's so wonderful. I… I really think I love him." She whispered just as dreamily as Alice. Alice and I exchanged a glance and grinned.

"Bella, Alice, I think what you and Edward and what you and Jasper share is more than just love… It's like… I don't know it just seems stronger than that." I smiled at them. They sighed dreamily and giggled. Their lives were basically sewn up for them; they would get married to the loves of their existences and have a wonderful family. They knew what they wanted. I only thought I did.

"Rosalie! OMG speaking of, we have to pick out a wedding dress for you next!" Alice giggled clapping her hands. "Can Bella and I be your maids of honor?" She squealed. My face fell. I wanted for my best friend to be…

I loved weddings. I'd been planning mine since I was five. It was going to be extravagant.

"Oh yeah almost forgot!" Alice said eyeing me carefully. "Tell us everything! We saw the bouquet Royce gave you. It was so sweet! You two are meant to be." She said smiling. She and Bella exchanged a secret glance and sighed.

"Yes! I know that was so darling of him to get me those. He told me the most romantic line ever saying my eyes were like beautiful violets. It's like every time he looks at me it's totally proposal eyes. " I squealed. "What's wrong?" I asked as they finished fastening the clasps on the back of the dress.

"Nothing!" They answered quickly and shoved me outside. But I heard them say something about Emmett… I clenched my jaw. Emmett smiled at this one. I smiled back and twirled.

"Not yet." He grinned, pointing me back in the dressing room. I sighed and playfully rolled my eyes stomping back into the dressing room. I tried on all the rest of the dresses getting nearly the same reaction every time. He'd smile and say it wasn't the one yet and I'd sigh and stalk back to the dressing room. I really liked the red Marilyn Monroe styled dress and I was planning on choosing that one, but still the same reaction.

"I swear I'm going to kill him!" I joked to Alice and Bella while I tried one of the last dresses. "He probably wants me to wear his baggy football sweat pants and a concert T-shirt." I grumbled zipping the dress, a navy Ralph Lauren halter that came to my mid thigh.

"Possibly." Bella giggled eyeing Alice.

"But I don't know, you should have seen the look on his face when you came out in that super ultra short strapless black cocktail dress." Alice erupted with tinkling laughter. I slapped her playfully on the shoulder blushing as I walked out to show Emmett this dress. He once again smiled in the same polite manner.

"Sweat pants and a concert tee?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No!" He exclaimed. "I mean, ummm… You. You, you're absolutely beautiful Rose. And… none of these dresses are doing you any justice…" He stuttered shooting his eyes down to the floor. I stood there frozen. _He told you that you were beautiful… _My heart jumped. But the other half had to speak out again. _Royce told you the same and more._ It retorted. I stomped back to the dressing room without a word. The saleswoman that was standing by stopped me on the way back whispering in my ear.

"Your boyfriend will love this one." She said in a tone that seemed out of character for her strict business attire of a dress suit and plain black high heels.

"Oh he's not my…" I started to sigh but she rolled her eyes then handed me a hanging bag that had a French label on it. "Size two correct?" She smiled friendlily. I accepted the bag and walked into the dressing room. Alice and Bella gasped when they saw it on me. I smiled at myself in the mirror. It was absolutely perfect. It was an angelic white near the top and flowed into a beautiful ice blue and then a stunning sky blue at the hem. The neckline plunged to the top of the opening of my ribs. At that point a midnight blue satin ribbon sash tied around my tiny waist. The rest of the skirt cascaded in a beautiful flow of ice blue and sky blue down to my knees. I took a deep breath and turned to see the back. It was open backed with gorgeous white pearls acting as the straps. The fabric picked up at the lower part of my back. I twirled and the skirt flowed lightly like air around me.

"Rosalie…" Alice said breathlessly.

"It's absolutely stunning!" Bella squealed. We were all surprised at her outburst. She was always so shy. I looked at her and giggled then they both joined in on the laughter.

"Well are you going to show Emmett or what?" Bella smiled.

"Or maybe she shouldn't." Alice said thoughtfully. I looked at her puzzled. "You don't want him to have a heart attack or die of hyperventilation do you?" She laughed loudly.

"In that case…" I grinned stepping out of the dressing room. Butterflies flew in my stomach, but I ignored them as I rounded the corner to where Emmett was waiting.


	6. Gorgeous

**Gorgeous**

In a perfect world, in another time  
In a far off place we wouldn't need to justify  
Everything we are  
And all that we believe  
We could finally be  
Whoever we both want to be  
And when we can't be heard,  
And when we can't be seen  
I will call you close and  
You will reach for me.

When all of the beauty turns to pain  
When all of the madness falls like rain  
As long as we crash and we collide  
We will be gorgeous, you and I.

I became locked in his chocolate amber eyes as they searched over me carefully. I smiled. He beamed a ten thousand watt smile. He kept his eyes on mine as he stood up and slowly and cautiously walked closer to me.

"Now is this one the right one?" I asked twirling and flitting around like a little girl playing dress up in her mother's fancy dresses. He simply nodded and smiled wider. I skipped to his side and looked up at him.

"Hmmm… not quite the reaction I was hoping to have from you." I teased.

"What do you want me to say?" He grinned.

"I don't know. Anything!" I laughed.

"You don't know what I'm going to do to Royce tomorrow morning." He joked punching his fist into his palm. I sighed and slapped him in the arm.

"Seriously Rose, you look very nice. He'll like it." He smiled. Suddenly Jasper and Edward returned.

"Hey Bella, how about you let me buy you this one." Edward said grabbing a deep chocolate dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Bella blushed and took it to the dressing room. She returned and Edward ran to her and wrapped her in a gentle but passionate hug. He kissed her and then pulled back to take another look at her.

"You look absolutely wonderful. Gorgeous. Stunning." He whispered kissing her once more. Jasper gave Alice a deep emerald green dress and she fluttered off to the dressing room. She returned and Jasper's mouth hung open. Alice giggled and ran up to him kissing him quickly.

"I guess you'll have to take me somewhere where I can where it." Alice grinned at Jasper.

"Anytime." He smiled back kissing her on the cheek. I smiled and made my way back to the dressing room to change back into my street clothes. It always felt a little awkward for Emmett and me to be bystanders just watching as Jasper and Alice and Edward and Bella showed their affections and shared their love.

"I'll take that one." Emmett winked at me and told the saleslady grabbing his wallet from my hand.

"Told you so." The woman giggled in my direction. I blushed. I didn't stay to hear how much this dress would cost him. It already made me feel inadequate enough him buying this for me in the first place. I saw him run his fingers through his hair nervously and heard him say something about how he gets his paycheck next weekend and if he could pay the rest then. I saw the saleslady nod and look upon Emmett with disgust now just because she found out he wasn't oozing with money…

Jasper and Edward whipped out their overly full wallets to buy the dresses for Alice and Bella. I saw Edward slip Emmett three one hundred dollar bills and a fifty and nod. Jasper pitched in and gave Emmett one hundred and three twenties. Emmett beamed at them and thanked them a billion times smiling widely promising jokingly he'd go sell his blood or something so he could pay them back. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. He sacrificed so much for me. Alice and Bella hurried back to the dressing room with me.

"Oh my word Rosalie, Royce is going to flip when he sees that dress! It's a perfect engagement outfit." Alice squealed. "Did you see the look on Emmett's face when he saw her?" She whispered in Bella's ear. I could hear her perfectly but I pretended I didn't. I slipped the dress back into the bag carefully and changed back into my street clothes. We all walked out and handed the dresses to the guys.


	7. You're My Best Friend

**You're My Best Friend**

You're the best friend  
that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend

On the way from the mall to my dance studio, Emmett and I had our usual classic rock station blasting. Both of us were singing at the top of our lungs of course. As he pulled into the parking lot I switched the radio off.

"Thank you so much Emmett. Not just for this, but for everything. You really are the best friend ever." I grinned and leaned over and gave him a huge hug. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and held me for a moment. I didn't mind. I rested my head on his shoulder. "I can never tell you how much you mean to me." I whispered and bit my tongue. Those words burned my mouth for some reason. He inhaled and let out a sigh. He released me all too quickly and shot his eyes down.

"You're welcome Lee Lee. Anytime." He smiled locking his eyes back with mine. He threw open the door to jog to the trunk and throw me my dance bag. "Ewww Rose your dance shoes reek!" He laughed.

"And your gym bag doesn't?!" Do you remember the time you left that thing in my car? I had to drive with the convertible top down for two weeks straight to get the smell out. And when it was raining too!" I giggled. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure sure. Now hurry to class you have got approximately six minutes." He laughed.

"Have fun at football practice. Play nice with the other kids. Don't hit them so hard they cry." I chuckled and ran to the dressing room. I was glad to get to ballet. When I danced, I felt like I was in another world. I loved the thrill of doing a grande jete and flying through the air. I didn't love anything more than I loved ballet. It was the only place where I would put my heart on the line…

"Very nice work today Rosalie." My ballet instructor, Madame Natalia, said in her thick Russian accent as the class came to a close and I grabbed my water bottle chugging it down. "You try out for the company yes?" She asked. I choked on my water from shock.

"Oh yes Madame of course." I said smiling. The company?! She wanted me to be in the ballet company! I was ecstatic. I rode home with one of my friends from ballet, Vera. She was chatting on and on about the new combination we had learned today. I liked talking to Vera. She was easy to talk to.

"So I heard you're trying out for the company." She piped in her cheerful voice. "I am too! It will be so much fun to be in the ballet company together!" But I knew Vera had more than ballet on her mind. She wanted to get married and have children soon… But who could blame her? "I'm sure _you'll_ make it. You're the best ballerina at our dance school!" She smiled. I thanked her. It _would_ be amazing to be in the ballet together. My whole life was going right in the direction I wanted it to. Perfect.


	8. I'd Lie

**I'd Lie**

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And..

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

The next few days passed in a blur of voluminous bouquets of roses and violets, kisses, and romantic love letters from Royce; Smiles, laughter, and sweet good luck gifts from Emmett. He was so happy that I'd been asked to try out for the ballet next month. He'd been chosen as captain of the football team so we both went to his house to celebrate with old black and white movies, a backyard football game, and chocolate ice cream. Bella and Alice were going crazy over all of my gifts from Royce and were helping me plan the perfect scenario for the date. When Thursday morning rolled around I was begging for the week to go by faster. I woke up and routinely chose my outfit and fixed my hair. The moment I finished slipping on a khaki Gucci pencil skirt and a maroon Valentino tight fitted v-neck blouse with matching peep toe pumps, my cell phone rang.

"Hey Rose! I have a huge problem." Emmett said when I answered the phone.

"What's the matter?" I asked concern in my voice. He sounded upset.

"It's my jeep. There's something wrong with it. I can't figure out what's up." He said quickly. "And Rosalie, I am secure enough in my in my manliness that I am not afraid to ask you to come and take a look at it." Emmett laughed.

"Of course, I'll be there in five minutes." I chuckled. I kissed my Dad on the cheek on the way to my beautiful red convertible. I started up the engine and it purred. Everything in perfect sync, just like I'd just recently tuned it to be. I smiled as I walked into Emmett's driveway and saw his legs hanging from under his car. I laughed as he pulled himself from under the jeep when he heard me approach.

"Hey Lee Lee. You look… You look, not dressed for the occasion of fixing my car." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. He had oil on his cheek. I brushed his cheek with my fingertips and sighed as I wiped my hands on a towel and grabbed a wrench and a couple other tools.

"Thanks a lot Rosalie." He blushed. I took off my heels and my red Valentino over shirt. I still had a white camisole midriff with sweet lace embroidery underneath. I got under the car with him and tried to teach him for the fourth time how to deal with this problem.

"So Emmett, you tighten this with the wrench, and loosen this and then the fluid in this bottle goes in there."  
I told him gesturing to the different parts he probably didn't know the names to. "Okay, you got it?" I smiled. He looked at me and nodded. I started to pull myself from under the car but he touched my arm lightly then jerking his hand back like he'd been shocked or something.

"Rose," He said quietly shooting his eyes down. "Rosalie, I… I… don't know. I guess… I sort of….." He trailed off running his hands nervously against the underneath of the car. "What I'm trying to say is…." He stopped and let his hands fall limply to his chest. I inched closer to him rolling to lie on my side. I propped on my elbow and grabbed one of his hands. He smiled nervously and laced his fingers through mine. "Rosalie Hale…" He looked into my eyes and then shot them down once more. He pulled his hand from mine. I wanted to tell him to just spit it out and not to give himself a brain hemorrhage, but something possessed me not to. "I want to tell you…I lo-..." He closed his eyes then snapped them open taking a deep breath. He leaned over and quickly kissed me gently on my lips. He pulled himself from under the car faster than I could respond. I just laid there, frozen with my mouth hanging open in shock. _He kissed me… My __**first**__ kiss... _His touch left a sparkling tingling feeling behind. I liked it. _It was just like I'd imagined. Better than I'd imagined. Just like I'd dreamed. Even more wonderful than I'd dreamed. _I then clenched my teeth and tears of anger formed in my eyes. I threw myself from under the car and stormed over to him.

"How dare you Emmett?!" I shrieked slapping his cheek.

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry…" He mumbled as he turned away heading to the stairs that led to his room. I stalked up to him and shoved him into the wall. He didn't even put up a fight. I had all these words I wanted to scream at him but they wouldn't come out. I just stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. I think I was almost as surprised as he was…

I gestured to the long stain of oil coming from the top of my camisole to the bottom of my stomach. I sighed. So much for this outfit…. He took three quick breaths still not saying a word.

"I'll get you something." He mumbled beaming like a Christmas tree as he turned and ran up the stairs two at a time. I just stood there in shock at what had just happened. _He kissed me. Emmett kissed me. _I smiled as I thought about it. It was different from when Royce displayed his affections. Royce did when he thought people were looking. Emmett's soft gentle kiss was sweeter somehow. I pushed that idea from my head quickly. I heard Emmett bouncing down the stairs. He had a blue T-shirt and his black football sweatpants from the eighth grade.

"They're too small for me now anyways." He chuckled holding the sweat pants up to his waist. They barely came to the top of his shins. I chuckled shakily. I was still breathing heavily and unevenly. I took them and smiled. He ran back up to his room to get his books while I changed. I held his T-shirt to my face. It smelled wonderful. Like him. Like his cologne. I looked down at myself and my new clothing ensemble. I laughed. I began toying with the fabric tying it up here and there. I ripped off the bottom of my ruined tank top and made a belt to tie over the T-shirt to accent my waist. I tied up the ends of the fabric with the lace I'd ripped from the top of my tank top. I looked down at myself once more and was surprised at the transformation. I heard Emmett ask if I was decent as he jogged down the stairs. He stopped when he saw me.

"What did you do to my clothes?" He asked a fake horrified expression on his face.

"I Rose-ified them." I laughed. He caught me off guard. I'd never noticed how truly unbelievably handsome he was. His dark hair messy and curly contrasted perfectly with his snow white pale skin. His round chocolate brown eyes were warm and deep with hints of gold and amber in them causing them to smolder and glow. His smile was ultra white, childish and wide. My favorite though, was his dimples on his porcelain cheeks. They looked so out of place on his grown face. The shirt he had on matched his eyes absolutely perfectly and fit to his muscular chest. He looked very handsome. I looked down quickly and had to catch my breath.


	9. Back To You

**Back To You**

Back to you  
It always comes around  
Back to you  
I tried to forget you  
I tried to stay away  
But it's too late

"They look good on you Rose." He smiled and I led him to my car. "Hey wait. I thought I was driving." He said as I pulled out my keys.

"Nope, I am. You owe me Emmett." I said raising an eyebrow at him. "Now get in the car." I cracked a smile.

"Yes ma'am." He laughed. The ride to school was short and it was silent. I stepped out of the car and Emmett hopped out over the door.

"Emmett! I told you not to do that anymore you're going to hurt her." I joked half heartedly patting the shiny red door. When Royce saw me he grabbed me in his arms and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey baby." He said as I pulled away. He kept his arm around my waist as I turned back to grab my things from my car. His hand slid down to my hips but I ignored that. "Umm…" He frowned looking at my outfit. Emmett narrowed his eyes.

"I ripped my dress." I explained quickly. Tanya walked up in a gorgeous yellow v-neck halter top and a denim mini skirt with super high yellow pumps. She looked like she was asking for it, but she did look beautiful. I immediately took a hit on my self esteem. She wrapped her arms around Emmett in a big hug then jumped up so he was practically carrying her.

"Hey Emmie! You know I was wondering, I wanted to go to the city and go shopping, but I kinda don't know my way around here yet." She whimpered in her nasally, stupid, annoying voice. "So I was wondering, since Royce is going on a date with Rosalie Friday and I'll be all alone, I wanted to know if you'd take me to the city!" She squealed and blushed fakely. He smiled at me and I winked.

"Perfect. Perfect way for us to get to know each other." Tanya said seductively and winked. I wanted to vomit. Can't he see through that? He rejected saying he had football practice. She went on and on about how dedicated he was… Apparently Jessica Stanley didn't like Tanya talking to Emmett so she marched right over and forced herself into the conversation. Royce kissed me on the cheek and asked if he could come and see my parents tonight.

"My mother died a few years ago and my Dad is going on a business trip." I said simply.

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that." He answered formally. "Would you like it if you met me at the coffee house tonight at eight?" He asked smiling. I nodded. I wasn't doing anything. I smiled and said goodbye to Emmett and Tanya and Jessica. The rest of the day passed quickly, but not quickly enough. I smiled as I approached my car and Emmett was leaning against the hood. He was reading a pink letter and popping a heart shaped chocolate into his mouth.

"What is that?!" I asked attempting to grab the letter from his hand. I noticed it had my name on it.

"That's the corniest love poem I've ever read in my life. Royce needs some help." He joked. I slapped his shoulder and grabbed the letter. It was disgustingly romantic. I loved it.

"Awww." I read the last line. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Oh and those were yours too." He gestured to a red, heart shaped chocolate box. He'd already eaten my favorite one. I scowled. "Sorry I couldn't resist." He laughed. I made my way to my side of the car and threw open the door. He followed. It had started to rain harder so I let the top of my convertible up. I looked over at him and his eyes were locked with mine an odd expression in his eyes.


	10. Learning to Fall

**Learning to Fall**

I'm learning to fall.  
I can't hardly breathe.  
When I'm going down don't worry 'bout me.  
Don't try this at home.  
Pretend you don't see.  
I don't wanna know that you know it should have been me.

Could you be with him?  
Or was it just a lie?  
He doesn't get you like I do.  
And you don't know why.  
You change your clothes and your hair,  
but I can't change your mind.  
oh, I'm uninvited. So unrequited, now.

"Rosalie, about this morning…" He started. "I'm really sorry. That was wrong. I know you really love him a lot Rose. I am being so selfish, but…. But now I just want you to be happy Rosalie but… And… But I want to be the one giving you corny love letters to make you smile. I want to be the one that you wake up in the morning and see standing outside your window with a bouquet of roses. And… and sing lullabies to you at night. I want to be the one to run up to you in the parking lot and… and letting everyone know you're mine not anyone else's. I want to be what makes you blush and makes butterflies fly in your stomach. I want to be him. I want to be yours. I love you Rosalie. I may not be able to give you what he can. But… I…"

I shivered and took three quick breaths. I held up a trembling finger to silence him. My heart was pounding in my chest and my skin burned. I had waited so long to hear those words. My heart was leaping and screaming for me to tell him; _Me too! I want you so badly. I love you. I always have. I've yearned to hear those words since the sixth grade… Since the day I met you…_ But I silenced my heart, ceasing its outburst.

"Emmett, you're too late." I mumbled so low I doubted he could hear me.

"I know." He whispered, just loud enough for me to catch the crack in his voice. He kept his head down as I started my car and looked straight ahead not saying another word as a few of our favorite songs played on the radio.

Then _Separate Ways_ by Journey came on. Emmett sang along quietly and I clenched my teeth.

_Here we stand  
Worlds apart  
Hearts broken in two, two, two  
Sleepless nights  
Losing ground  
I'm reaching for you, you, you_

Feelin' that it's gone  
Can't change your mind  
If we can't go on  
To survive the tide  
Love divides

Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched  
And went our separate ways

Troubled times  
Caught between confusions and pain, pain, pain  
Distant eyes  
Promises we made were in vain  
In vain, vain

If you must go  
I wish you love  
You'll never walk alone  
Take care my love  
Miss you love

Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched  
And went our separate ways

I quickly turned off the radio, my heart beating quickly and unevenly. My breathing came quickly and heavily. I was sure he'd noticed. because I sped up tightening his hands to the wheel. My knuckles went white as I drove quicker and quicker not saying a word. I stopped in his driveway and turned off the car. No one was home.

"Emmett," I started nervously. "I… I want to tell you... But…" I wrung my hands anxiously up and down the steering wheel.

"Just tell me Rose, if…. If it were me…." He interrupted then sighed. He stuttered to find the right words to say. "Rosalie, I just want you to know… You can enjoy the thrill of being onstage, but I'll be in the wings waiting for you. I don't care if it's for eternity. I'll be backstage with my heart for you Rosalie. Forever. Forever Rosalie." He said his voice smooth like velvet. I took a quick deep breath. He didn't know how long I'd waited for those words… I avoided his eyes not knowing howto react. I bit my tongue to keep the truth from pouring out. Emmett, I love you. I love the air you breathe. You are my everything. My sun. My moon. My stars. Emmett, I give you my heart. I give you my soul. I live for you alone. Every breath that I take. Every moment I'm awake. I love you… I bit my tongue until it bled. I didn't realize I was crying until the tears stained my T-shirt.


	11. Realize

**Realize**

If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And well never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now

He took a deep breath and grabbed my shoulders softly but with enough force that I was startled. He pulled me closer and kissed me again, but this time with more passion. It was still gentle and sweet like a fairytale though. At first I balled my fists up and pushed against his chest so he would stop. I knew my heart would pay for this later. My tears washed over his face. He ignored that and kept my face in his hands. Then, my heart took over and I kissed him back letting my arms twine around his neck. I climbed from my place in the driver's seat and set my knees on either side of his waist where I was sitting in his lap, straddling him, closer to him, without breaking the kiss. I felt his hands trembling on the arch of my back as he pulled me gently even closer. I trailed my hands from around his neck to his shoulders to where they were resting on his chest. He traced his fingertips against the skin on my back between my t-shirt and my pants. I could tell by his shaking, that he was scared and he thought that would make me run away, but I didn't. I knew that I would have to pay for this later, but I didn't care. I liked it. I loved the electric sensation and butterflies soaring through my stomach from his touch. I wanted to be closer. I tightened my knees around his hips and let my hands come to his face. I was even nearer to him, if that was possible. His hands tangled in my hair and I stroked my fingers down his jaw, along his neck, down his perfect chest to his flat stomach. He shivered slightly with pleasure and ran his fingers along my collarbone. I then stiffened and pulled back for air as he did. He leaned back in for more and as much as I wanted more, I couldn't have it, knowing my heart would long for him later. I kissed him once more very gently and pressed softly against his chest signaling the end. He took the cue. He pulled away. We were both shaking and staring into each other's eyes. I realized my intimate position on him and he realized his hold on me so we both blushed, he unwinding his arms from me and nervously running his fingers through his messy hair and I, jumping abruptly back into my seat.

"Get out." I growled still breathing heavily shoving the door open and trying to compose my appearance. He tried to hide his smile but I saw him beaming as he sprinted into his house. I groaned and started my car. But I couldn't disguise my beating heart. I couldn't hide the smile of pure happiness spreading across my face.


	12. He Don't Love You Like I Do

**He Don't Love You Like I Love You**

That he don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you

Tell me this love's just a feeling that will pass away  
Tell me your heart is a liar,  
Tell me you're not what I know  
You are all that a man could desire,  
And he doesn't know, darlin' what he's got,  
But I would treasure you,  
If you give me a chance, I will make you smile,  
I will give you a love that's true.

The purr of the engine seemed menacing and angry as I sped down the road to my house. I quickly got dressed pushing this afternoon from my mind completely. Almost. I finally decided on long a caramel colored flowing dress that had intertwined straps on one shoulder showing off my collarbone. I called Alice and she squealed when I told her I was going to the coffee shop to meet Royce. I smiled. As soon as I had that beautiful Cartier diamond ring on my hand, I would be the envy of the entire world. I drove up and parked next to his Mercedes. He was leaning against the hood in a chocolate colored sweater and khaki dress pants. I stepped out and he was smiling.

"You look stunning." He said and turned me in an odd position his eyes darting to a boy that was walking by before he grinned and kissed me. _He just wants me for arm candy?!_ I clenched my teeth and pushed that epiphany out of my head quickly. "Now baby, lets get inside." He said wrapping his arm around my waist, his arm riding slightly low on my back. He ordered our coffee and we sat down at a small quiet table and talked about each other. "Rose, I love you so much. You have no idea how much. I love the air you breathe. The ground you walk on. I live to please you." He smiled. That was romantic. I grinned.

"I love you too Royce." I smiled. He grabbed one of my golden curls and twisted it around his fingers. "Tomorrow will be absolutely extravagant." I said leaning across the table on my elbows. Royce smiled and sighed.

"Yes, about tomorrow, I was thinking, we should go to the new theatre in Port Angeles and see the ballet." He grinned. "I hoped you would react that way." He chuckled referring to the way my eyes widened and I smiled hugely.

"Oh Royce, that would be lovely." I whispered before he kissed me on the cheek and opened my car door. I hopped in and headed home.

That night was unlike any other night; I dreamed of Emmett as always, but this time I was running to him but he kept becoming farther and farther away. I fell to the ground in pain and dragged myself towards him. I was grasping at the cobblestone street. I screamed in agony for him to help me. But Emmett never turned around. Then I felt something warm wet trickle from my hands and I called for Emmett to take the hurting away but he just laughed. Blood streamed down my hands and it kept rushing out. I told him my hands were burning and I needed him to take the fire away. "Emmett help me! It hurts! It hurts Emmett! Please help me!" I choked on my tears now clutching different parts of me that were setting on fire. I clutched my stomach and cried out, but when he turned around it was Royce, not Emmett. I woke myself up screaming.


	13. More Than Friends

**More than Friends**

Sometimes I wish  
we were more than just friends  
I know that I'm dreaming  
cause you're crazy bout him  
Sometimes I wish  
that the time that you spend with him  
was with me instead  
I wish we could be more than friends

I sat up in bed crying. I wrapped my arms around my knees and curled up into a ball. I couldn't breathe. I glanced at the clock. 1:15. I got up and took a long shower and got ready for school then watched a black and white movie and ate a bit of chocolate ice cream. I kept glancing towards the clock willing time to move faster. I was relieved when it was an appropriate time to call Emmett. I whipped out my cell and told him to come over early. I could hear the smile in his voice as he told me he was on his way. _I told you you'd pay for that_. My heart snapped. _You know you can't have him Rosalie. Get real! You're only hurting yourself worse by hoping. _It taunted. I closed my eyes, not a good idea. Images from my nightmare crept in. I whimpered and glanced at the clock. I heard him pull into my driveway and I sprinted to the door. He knocked lightly and I swung the door open.

"Good morning Rose." He smiled. "I brought you these." He said nervously handing me two red roses. I grinned softly and thanked him. "Good luck tonight. I'm going to run straight here from football practice to come and see you before you go." He chuckled tapping the end of my nose with his fingertip. I wrinkled my nose and giggled. "Now what are we going to do for an hour and a half?" He asked.

"I was thinking, we could skip school today." I teased.

"Are you serious?! Awesome! Yeah, we should go do something super totally rockin' today in celebration of your last day as a single woman, because after tonight, you'll be like the future Mrs… Mrs. King!" He wrinkled his nose in teasing disgust but then forced a smile. "I was just joking. You're living on the edge aren't you Rose? I am very impressed." He laughed grabbing me in a hug. I pulled away.

"Let's go watch a movie or something." I mumbled jogging to sit on the couch. I never really thought about how _close_ tonight really was. How much of my future was ahead of me. I gulped. Emmett walked over and sat on the opposite end of the couch as me. We watched the end of the 1923 version of King Kong but then, My Best Friend's Wedding, A movie we both had cried in once when we were sophomores in high school came on, and he had promised he would never do this to me… I gulped. I'd always cried because I thought I would be the one that would have to be his best man at his wedding to a stupid girl I didn't like. Now _he_ was living it…


	14. Gotta Get Thru This

**Gotta Get Thru This**

when your love is pouring like the rain  
I close my eyes and its gone again  
when will I get the chance to say I love you  
I pretend that you're already mine  
that my heart aint breaking every time  
I look into your eyes

"Rosalie, can I be your maid of honor?" He asked in all seriousness. I could hear a strange emotion in his voice. I couldn't recognize it. I giggled shakily and told him that would be perfect as long as he didn't wear the same dress as Alice and Bella. He winked and smiled then turned back to the movie. We sat in silence. Every once and a while we would quote the movie and laugh at each other. Then, he recited the quote right with Michael the character that his best friend, Julianne, had realized that she loved him just days before his wedding, by memory staring straight at the T.V. screen.

"Kimmy says if you love someone you say it, you say it right then, out loud. Otherwise the moment just..." He paused looking to me.

"Passes you by..." I whispered Julia Roberts's line.

"Passes you by..." He quoted.

He kept his eyes glued to the television, but I kept my eyes glued to him. I could see the nervousness in his eyes. I could hear the anxiousness in his voice.

"Do you want a smoothie?" I called, _Wow Rosalie very intelligent. He's probably writing this down as the most amazing quotes of the century… _I rolled my eyes and kicked myself mentally. I whipped out some fruit and the blender. I just wanted to do anything that kept my hands busy. I turned around to go ask him his response, but he was standing right behind me. I shot my hand to my mouth to muffle a scream. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him away.

"Quite antsy are we?" He asked perceptively. I sighed up at him.

"I just had a nightmare last night that's all." I murmured. He raised an eyebrow.

"Please tell me it wasn't about vampires again. I told you not to watch that movie Rose. I told you." He chuckled lightly. I rolled my eyes.

"No. Worse." I mumbled. He touched my shoulder and asked what it was about. I told him I dreamed I ran and fell off the Empire State Building. I don't think he believed it, but then his phone rang saving me. He whipped out his phone and I recognized the voice as Jasper's. I had completely forgotten. We were all supposed to go eat breakfast before school today.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a sec." He said and snapped his phone shut. We hopped into his jeep and he reached over and wound his fingers through mine. We drove silently to the restaurant that Alice and Jasper had chosen. Our group met for breakfast every Friday morning for breakfast and this week it was Alice and Jasper's turn to pick the restaurant. They picked a tiny quiet coffee shop near the outskirts of town. As we drove up we saw Edward and Bella sitting on the hood of his silver Volvo their hands intertwined smiling up at each other. Alice and Jasper were standing near they were both just staring into each other's eyes grinning like they were having a silent, private conversation. Alice's head shot up as she saw Emmett and I jump out of the car. Bella and Edward both were so lost in each other that they didn't even acknowledge our presence. Jasper raised an eyebrow and Alice's eyes widened. Ooo I'd forgotten they'd never seen me hold his hand before… I unlaced my fingers from Emmett's and blushed.

"Ummmm Good morning." Alice chirped. Emmett and I smiled at them.

"Hey Alice and Jasper. Edward and Bella if you can hear me, hey to you too." Emmett chuckled. Edward and Bella shot their heads up bumping foreheads. Bella blushed and Edward smiled at her admiringly. It was so beautiful at how their love had blossomed. I remember Bella and Alice were the first people I'd met when I moved here from Rochester, New York. Bella had confessed one night when we were all having a sleep over in the sixth grade that she had a huge crush on Edward Masen, a popular jock in our first period class. Alice and I both thought that brace face, shy, Bella Swan could have never scored a date with someone like him. Alice had confessed that same night that she had a crush on this guy she was performing a Romeo and Juliet scene with in drama class, Jasper Whitlock. I'd kept my mouth shut, though they begged me to tell who I was crushing on. They'd thought I should have gone out with the new guy from Tennessee, Emmett McCarthy. They had no idea that he was my best friend and we had plans to go see a football game together the very next day. I remember giggling and saying 'You guys have no Idea….'


	15. Strawberry Fields Forever

**Strawberry Fields Forever**

Living is easy with eyes closed  
Misunderstanding all you see  
It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out  
It doesn't matter much to me  
Let me take you down, cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about  
Strawberry Fields forever

Pulling from my reminiscing, Emmett led me into the restaurant. We all sat down in the restaurant and chatted like we usually did. Alice, Bella, and I made plans for them to ride home with me after school to help me get ready for the date. I'd almost completely forgotten about it! In all truth, I was daydreaming about the previous afternoon with Emmett… I realized I was still holding onto Emmett's hand too tightly under the table so I abruptly jerked my hand away bumping it loudly on the underside of the table. _Ouch!_ He leaned back towards me, away from the conversation with Jasper and Edward to see what had caused me to pull away so quickly. I blushed and he turned back towards Jasper and Edward without a word to me.

"Umm… Excuse me. This is from the gentleman at the far table in the corner. He gave me ten bucks to give it to you." The waitress rolled her eyes and handed me a napkin with a number written down on it and a more than inappropriate comment directed towards me scrawled messily on it. I turned around and saw a forty year old man wink at me and pucker his lips. I immediately returned my hand into Emmett's and turned quickly away. This was one of the many disadvantages of being the most beautiful thing men have ever seen. Emmett hadn't seen the napkin. I had ripped it into pieces and hid it in my pocket. Alice and Bella gagged in disgust. Emmett turned around and glared at the man. He looked very intimidating. I would have been scared. The man's eyes widened and he seemed to shrink into the floor. Edward and Jasper laughed and punched Emmett in the shoulder. Emmett tightened his fingers around mine and smiled.

"So Rosalie, what were you doing yesterday afternoon?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of her coffee. The guilty conscience rose over me. She didn't mean _that_. No one saw _that_. No one would ever know about _that_. I was just freaking myself out.

"What do you mean?" I asked perfectly camouflaging the hysteria in my voice.

"Yesterday, Royce was smiling and told the entire History class that he had a date with you that night." She squealed. I relaxed my tense position. _See Rosalie you were just freaking yourself out. No one knows about you and Em._ Alice crossed her arms, interrogating me like the suspect of a crime.

"Yes, I…. I spent yesterday evening with Royce." I smiled. Obviously, Alice didn't get the answer she was looking for because she glanced at Bella and they both raised an eyebrow at me.

"And…." Bella urged.

"Royce kissed me?" I said that so it sounded a bit more like a question than an answer. Apparently, that's the answer they wanted to hear because they squealed and leaned forward closer to me.

"Tell us everything." Alice whispered. I tried to describe a sweet romantic kiss out of a movie to make them squeal, but it sounded like I was describing Emmett's… I sighed and tried to detour off of the subject.

"Now we'll be at your house right after school to help you get ready." Alice and Bella agreed. I smiled. They seemed more excited about it than even I was.


	16. Hero Heroine

**Hero/ Heroine**

It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

As we all made it to school Royce was there waiting with another bouquet of roses and violets and a box of chocolates.

"Good morning, my darling. Did you have pleasant dreams?" He smiled handing me the gifts and kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and let him take the books and things out of my hands to carry them for me.

"Oh yes of course. I dreamed of you." That was only half a lie. He grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist. He grabbed my left hand and ran his fingers along my ring finger. I shivered happily.

"You are absurdly perfect." He winked at me. I giggled and took his arm as he escorted me to class. I looked back to Emmett and I saw him smile at me as he mouthed that he would be waiting for me. I knew he meant that he would be waiting for me for lunch. But I couldn't help but ponder the thought of him waiting for me forever. Wouldn't he give up? I quickly turned back to Royce. He stopped under a large tree and kissed me once gently.

"Turn around." He said grabbing onto my arm and softly turning me so my back was to him. I was confused. He reached across me and traced his hands along my collarbone before he fastened a pearl necklace around my neck. I gasped as I looked down to see a gorgeous blue diamond heart dangling on the pearl necklace. It was an exact replica of the necklace Rose had in the movie Titanic.

"My heart as well is yours." He smiled at my reaction. I stroked the unusually large diamond hanging delicately on my neck.

"It is beautiful." I whispered in awe.

"There's more where that came from." He winked and kissed my left hand trailing his lips up and down my ring finger. I trembled. I could see my future unfolding… I in a wonderful French wedding dress, he looking handsome as he said 'I do' and placing a glorious ring on my finger. We would live in a house where someone else cooked and cleaned. All I had to do was stand there and look beautiful. I would never wear the same thing for more than one hour, because Royce would buy me so many gorgeous dresses. Our children would be spoiled and beautiful running around our large mansion giggling…. That's what I wanted. Beautiful children… I wanted a daughter that I would brush through her fair blonde curls and dress her in frilly dresses and hair bows. I wanted a son I could smile and listen to him play the piano grinning and composing a lullaby for a sweet girl in his class. That's what I wanted more than anything…. Pulling me from my vision, Royce kissed me once more before we entered the classroom.


	17. One Step at a Time

**One Step at a Time**

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

The rest of the day passed before my eyes and before I knew it I was at my house with Alice and Bella primping for my date.

"OMG Rosalie! What is THAT?!" Alice squealed reaching out to admire my necklace. I grinned.

"Royce gave it to me. It's a blue diamond." I boasted.

"It's…. It's… Oh dear heavens no words can describe _that_ Rosalie! He is so romantic…" Alice clapped her hands together jumping up and down as she whipped out the hairspray.

"It's going to look just stunning with your dress too." Bella added smiling gently. I thanked her and we began fixing my hair in an elaborate, elegant fashion suitable for the red carpet. Alice and Bella scurried around doing my makeup chatting on and on about their dates the previous night. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was beautiful. I studied over my face. My skin was porcelain pale with a hint of a rosy color at my cheeks. My full lips were pulled into a perfect smile exposing my ultra white teeth. My eyes were a beautiful deep ocean blue framed with impossibly long black lashes. I was going to be the perfect bride. Alice and Bella ooooooh-ed and ahhhh-ed over my appearance and then shoved me the bag that held the dress. I took a deep breath as my nerves kicked in. I was nervous. In just a few short hours I would have a fiancée. I heard a knock on the door and was about to hurry down to get it. It was Emmett.

"Oh no you don't" Bella giggled grasping my arm and pulling me back.

"Yeah Rosalie, you have to wait and show him the finished product." Alice jokingly scoffed at me like that was the dumbest move ever. The doorbell rang quickly. He was pressing it back to back. I rolled my eyes and laughed. He was trying to annoy me by pressing the button over and over again. Bella jolted down the stairs and answered the door. I could hear Emmett ask where I was and Bella told him I was still getting ready he sighed loudly and stomped audibly to the bottom of the winding staircase leading to my room.

"Honey, I'm home." He chuckled, quoting I Love Lucy. I rolled my eyes and grinned. Now I was even more nervous. Butterflies danced inside my stomach. Emmett was here.

"Hey Emmett." I called breathlessly. "Just a few more minutes okay?" I smiled.

"Fine…" He sighed loudly. "Take your time Lee Lee. I'll wait." He laughed and I heard him turn on the T.V. downstairs. I heard someone trip on the stairs on their way up. When Bella came into the room she was scarlet red so Alice and I both giggled. I slipped my dress on and spun in the mirror. I looked more beautiful than any angel could ever hope of being. The fabric of the dress seemed to mold to my body fitting perfectly. My hair was atop of my head in a glorious up-do that belonged on a runway. My face looked like that in a painting it was so perfect. As I studied over myself, I noticed some of the clasps weren't fastened while Bella and Alice were gawking over my beauty. After I smiled at myself in the mirror, I struggled to close the clasp.

"Alice, Bella, I could use some help." I chuckled and Alice and Bella both scurried to help me. They strenuously tried to hook the clasps but they both couldn't do it. After about fifty more tries I walked out of my room bare footed, Bella and Alice didn't even try to protest.


	18. I Wish you Love

**I Wish You Love**

My breaking heart and I agree  
That you and I could never be  
So with my best  
My very best  
I set you free

I wish you shelter from the storm  
And a cozy fire to keep you warm  
And most of all  
When snowflakes fall  
I wish you love

"Emmett…. I need your help." I whispered, vulnerability painting my voice. He smiled widely, the dimples on his cheeks making me smile up at him as well. He took a deep shaky breath and sighed blissfully.

"You look absolutely beautiful Rose." He whispered as I turned around so he could reach the clasps at my back.

"Thank you." I murmured as I felt his cool fingers skim along the skin of my back. He soon fastened all the pearl clasps and I turned back to face him. He took two quick breaths and smiled. He shot his eyes to the stairs possibly making sure Alice or Bella weren't there spying.

"What's this?" He asked touching the center of the blue diamond heart.

"Royce." I explained simply. He nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Rosalie, you will have an amazing time tonight. Royce is everything you've ever dreamed of. He can give you the world and more. Savor every moment of the present Rose, because you don't know just how close your future is." He smiled at me placing his hands on either side of my face. I looked straight into his glistening eyes and I took a deep breath. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Emmett I'm scared. I… I don't know what to say to him. I don't know what to do. I'm nervous. I've never really felt like this before…. I feel so vulnerable and weak." I spilled as he put his arms around me. I felt safer then.

"There will never be another today, so just live every second to the fullest. Rose, don't hold back and always know, all the answers will unfold. Royce lives for you. He adores you. He can give you everything." Emmett smiled, tilting my chin up with his fingertips.

"But Emmett, I…. I…. I don't know what to do." I laid my head against his chest. "I don't know if _this_ is what I'm _meant_ to be…" I whispered the last part. I felt him take a deep sharp breath around me.

"Rosalie, have you ever made a huge mistake when you were performing onstage?" He asked. I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Yes. Remember, you were there when I forgot the end of the ballet variation at the showcase…" I answered and puzzled over what he could mean.

"Life isn't a dress rehearsal. You're on the stage. You're in the spotlight. If you mess up, you can't just call it quits and walk off the stage before the dance is even over. You have to move to the next step and make it even better to make up for your mistake. You can't be scared of making mistakes. You have to make them and you have to move on. You have to learn. You have to perform every step to the best of your potential so in the end all of the steps together make a beautiful dance. Your beautiful life. Royce can give you everything, but no one can love you like I do Rosalie." He whispered. I gulped at the abrupt change the conversation had taken. "Royce will be everything you need him to be. Royce will make you happy, and that's all I want. I want you to be happy. I want to see you smile when you see his face as you walk down the aisle. That's what I live for. I live to see you be happy… I want that more than anything. You know Rosalie; there are two ways to love someone. Like a best friend and like… Like more. Rose, my heart is bursting because it can't handle the unconditional, irrevocable love from _both_ sides…." He spoke looking straight into my eyes right down to my soul. I trembled. _Two_ wonderful futures were in front of me, but I was selfish enough that I didn't have the heart to take one and leave the other… Emmett and I. I with a sweet, delicate diamond ring on my hand. I in a glorious white gown practically sprinting down the aisle to his beaming smile as he would sigh blissfully and say 'I do'. Emmett and I with beautiful dark haired children with wide smiles and glorious laughs. I would giggle and brush my spunky daughter's long wild dark curls full of daisies and leaves from flower crowns, and have to wash her mud stained dresses since she was playing in the woods instead of staying indoors and playing with dolls all day. I would have to throw out frogs and toads that my curious son would bring home. He would ask me to keep them and smile a wide smile with dimples on his cheeks and I would laugh. Emmett and I would grow old together our love still as strong as the moment we met. Emmett and I. I decided. That's what I wanted. More than life itself. I wanted Emmett. Forever.


	19. Because You Loved Me

**Because You Loved Me**

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

"But Emmett, I've… I.... want." I mumbled and I hugged him tighter. "Tell me what _you're_ thinking." I said looking up to him. He then took a deep breath and recited a line from My Best Friend's Wedding perfectly by memory, but the only thing different, was instead of saying Michael, Julianne's best friend who she decides she loves days before his wedding…. He'd said Rosalie…..

"Rosalie... I love you. I've loved you for nine years, I've just been too arrogant and scared to realize it, and... Well, now I'm just scared. So, I realize this comes at a very inopportune time but I really have this gigantic favor to ask of you. Choose me. Marry me. Let me make you happy. Oh, that sounds like three favors, doesn't it?" He looked down but I kept my eyes focused on him. I took a deep breath and took his hand in mine lacing our fingers together.

"For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you." I sang to him softly looking straight into his deep eyes. That was mine and my mother's song, and he knew it. He smiled at me and gave me a quick gentle hug. I kissed him on the cheek and turned toward the stairs. "Emmett, I love you. You'll always be my best man." I smiled and hurried to finish getting ready. When I ran up to my room, Alice and Bella were sitting on my bed reading Vogue magazine. They seemed to be oblivious to what passed between Emmett and me downstairs. Good.

"Rosalie, we have fifteen minutes until Royce is coming to pick you up!" Alice said throwing down the magazine and tossing me my shoes. I put them on and Bella handed me a tube of lip gloss. I put it on and looked in the mirror. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Emmett, Alice, and Bella all wished me luck and said they would leave before Royce got here. I hugged them all goodbye, holding Emmett the longest.

"I'm the one that you are going to call first and officially tell the news to right?" He joked. In Emmett's arms, I finally made the decision that had been floating in my mind. _I was going to turn Royce down_. I was going to choose my future with Emmett. He could love me more than anyone in the world and I knew that. I just realized just how much I truly loved him back. Not just as my best friend, but as my soul mate, my other half, the love of my life. I could see the scene in my mind. Royce would get down on one knee and pull out a big sparkling diamond ring and ask me to marry him. 'No thank you.' I would say. Then I would take off my high heels and run all the way to Emmett. He would be startled to see me and then I would jump into his arms and kiss him. We would live a _true _happily ever after.

"Emmett, how long did you say you would wait for me?" I whispered into his ear.

"Until the end of eternity." He said smiling.

"Forever starts right now. I love you. I love you Emmett..." I said kissing him on the cheek. He hugged me tighter and whispered that he loved me. Alice and Bella didn't hear what we were saying but they looked wide eyed and smiling at our closeness. Then I was alone. That's when the butterflies were the worst. I couldn't distract myself from how nervous I was.


	20. Stricken

S**tricken**

You don't know what your power has done to me  
I want to know if I'll heal inside  
I can't go on with a holocaust about to happen  
Seeing you laughing another time  
You'll never know why your face has haunted me  
My very soul has to bleed this time  
Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses  
Leaving me breathless, the reason I know

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run

Then I heard Royce's car in the driveway. I grabbed my clutch purse and walked outside. He'd never liked to come in. I opened the door for myself, which is something he normally did for me. This was weird.

"Hey baby!" He laughed loudly pressing the gas pedal before I'd even closed the door. He didn't sound normal. He sounded different. "You look beautiful." He smiled taking his hand off the wheel to stroke my hair.

"Thanks." I smiled. I was trying to figure out what was wrong with Royce. He kissed me and swerved to the right and then straightened the steering wheel chuckling. He turned on the radio to a station I'd never heard before and he sang along. When we finally got to the city, I was still trying to figure out what was up with Royce. He stopped the car and leaned over to kiss me. He immediately placed his hands on my hips sliding them down to my backside. I pulled away gently.

"Come on darling." He cooed. "I've got someone I want you to meet." He grabbed my arms and attempted to pull me out from the driver's seat side. He finally realized that wasn't possible and laughed loudly. "Sorry Hon'!" He chuckled and opened the door for me on the passenger side. I got out but he still kept a hard grip on my arm. I tried not to think about the pain, but I know I'd have a bruise later. We ate at a fancy restaurant and talked and talked. I kept waiting for him to pop the question, but all he kept saying was things about me being absurdly gorgeous. The waitress asked us for our drink orders and I almost screamed in realization. Royce was illegally intoxicated. That's what's wrong with him. He was _drunk_. I stood up to run to the restroom to cry and call Emmett, but he reached out and grabbed at my dress before I could get away. He dropped a one hundred dollar bill and some loose change on the table the change making a clinking noise as it scattered across the floor. He laughed and led me out keeping a hold on my waist. A tight hold. "I'm ready to leave too you know. You and me. I want you now." He said, his words slurring together. I could feel the tears of anger at myself forming in my eyes. How could I have been so stupid in the first place? I loved Emmett. If I would have waited for him… I opened my phone to call Emmett and all I got was three rings before Royce snatched the phone from me and yelled at me that I'm his and no one else's and he wanted to spend some quality time with me. He laughed and clutched my waist tighter.


	21. Haunted

**Haunted**

Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

It was dark outside. Pitch dark. There was frigidness in the wind. He led me down a twisting alley way until I saw a huge man with a cigarette in his mouth and a beer bottle in his hand, call to Royce. Royce called back to him stumbling as he pulled me along the dark alley. I attempted to protest but Royce would just tighten his hold to frightening lengths. I could see the green bruises his hands had left behind on my arms.

"Here's my Rose!" Royce shouted laughing stupidly and shoving me to the ground. I could feel my hands stinging from catching myself on the concrete I tried to make my way up to my feet to run, but Royce just grabbed my waist and jerked me back into him. I could hear my heart beating wildly in my chest.

"What did I tell you, John," Royce crowed grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. "Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?" Royce took his hands and ran them from my shoulders down my waist tracing my statuesque figure down to my legs. I was frozen with fear but I made a run for it, but it was a useless attempt. Royce caught up to me and seized my waist dragging me back towards he and the other man. The other man looked me over blowing a ring of smoke in my face. He reached out and stroked my cheek. Royce slapped his hand away laughing but then he hit me too. I felt my cheek burn from the force of his blow. I whimpered silently and tried to pull away.

"It's hard to tell." The man drawled slowly, a heavy Southern accent in his voice. "She's all covered up." He and Royce laughed. Royce ripped at the straps of my dress they snapped, the pearls flying everywhere. I clutched the dress to me and screamed. The other man laughed as Royce grabbed my wrist as I tried to fight back. A sickening cracking sound came and I cried out. They seemed to enjoy the sound of my pain because they boomed with laughter. Royce shoved me up against the brick wall of the alley with so much force the air got knocked clean out of me. I let out a stifled cry and attempted to hit Royce again. He snatched at my wrists and held me to the wall as he shoved his knee into my stomach. I heard another cracking sound and I let out a blood curling cry. I couldn't breathe anymore. Royce hit me in the face once more and knocked me to the ground. Blood rushed from my lips trickling down my chin. He stepped down on my left leg and twisted his foot. I heard a deafening snapping sound and screamed the tears streaming down my face. He pulled at my dress and I fought against him. He was stronger than me so he was able to get on top of me placing his knees on either side of my legs so I couldn't get away. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up then shoved my head back down to the cold stone. Everything went black for a moment then focused back to normal. He did that twice more and I felt warm and wet red blood trickle from the back of my head and I screamed in agony.

"Show him what you look like Rose!" Royce laughed as he ripped me from the ground. He threw me to John and John caught me forcefully. I cried out and Royce snatched me back from John.

"She's mine John." He guffawed as he ripped a ring box from his pocket. He hurriedly took the beautiful diamond ring from the box and shoved it on my finger. He kept pushing it on my finger until my finger snapped and blood rushed out from the cuts on the sides. I pulled my hand away and fell to the ground my knees giving out underneath of me. I started to crawl away, but Royce grabbed at my hair. I cried out in pain as he wrenched my hair from the roots as he pulled me up to a standing position. He shoved me against the wall again and knocked me into it three times before I crumpled back to the ground unable to support myself. He ripped at my dress, the fabric lying about the street. Royce was then on top of me. I kicked at him with the leg that wasn't broken and he laughed.

"You see what I give her?!" He chuckled to John and grabbed at my neck strangling me as he then ripped the blue diamond off of my neck. I choked. "And she won't give me anything!" He said. I cried and fought back until I couldn't anymore, my body lying limp and broken on the cold stones. It was over. He'd won.


	22. Angel

**Angel**

Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
you're my angel  
Come and make it all right

I whimpered once more and I felt everything fading away from me as I heard an angel cry in agony. I tried to reach out for the angel begging it to hold me. Hold me close and take all my pain away. I heard John and Royce scream in horror and pain as the angel ripped them off of me. I wanted so badly to be able to see Royce's pain. The angel then lifted me off of the ground and I knew I was dead as he ran with me cradled in his arms.

"Rosalie…. No… No! No Rose… You can't… Stay with me Rose. Stay." Then angel sobbed. I wanted to tell the angel not to cry that I would stay but, I couldn't find my voice. I fought to keep my eyes open so I wouldn't miss one moment with the angel. He brushed a curl from my face. The ends of the golden ringlet were stained red with my blood. Under all the pain I was freezing, my teeth chattering. The angel adjusted me to sit in his jeep. I screamed in agony at the throbbing pain in my leg. The angel adjusted me again crying out curses. He gently led my arms into his jacket. I inhaled deeply not minding the sharp pain in my ribs as the scent calmed me and the warmth made me feel safe. I was safe with Emmett. He was soon beside me starting the engine and I tried to move myself to be closer. I was still so cold. I was able to reach out a bleeding, trembling hand. Emmett took it and held it gently. I tried to adjust myself wincing and crying in pain as I slid myself closer to him laid my head on his shoulder. He wiped the blood from my lips and stroked my cheek.

"I love you. I love you…. I'm sorry. I love you Rose." He cried. "Don't go… Don't leave me. I love you." And then the darkness washed over me.


	23. My Immortal

**My Immortal**

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

As I emerged from the darkness everything became clearer. Behind my eyelids a bright white light was shining, it didn't warm me like I hoped it would. I willed my eyes to open, but they were too heavy. The veil lifted from over my ears and I could hear a steady beeping noise along with soft background music that I recognized as The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra. The weight lifted off of me and I could feel my body coming back. I tried to remember where I was, but the last thing I remember was…. Closing my eyes in the angels' arms. I must be dead. Royce killed me. I shuddered in fear at his name in my mind. All the terrible visions of the night of my death poured into my mind. I longed for my eyes to open so I could get away from my nightmare's torture. I couldn't be in heaven. I was in too much pain. I could feel something cool and strong in my hand. I moved my fingers ever so slightly to recognize the touch. It was someone else's hand. I heard the owner's breathing quicken as I trailed my fingertips across theirs. I felt more and more strength seeping through me. My eyes fluttered open and I was staring at a blank, unfamiliar white ceiling. I looked to my right and there was intricate machinery. I puzzled over where I currently resided. The angel's fingertips tilted my chin gently, like I was a fragile porcelain doll, to the left. My eyes locked with Emmett's beautiful chocolate amber eyes.

"Rosalie…." He whispered and rubbed the back of my hand against his cheek. I stiffly tried to sit up but I moaned and whimpered from the pain. Tubes and wires held me down. "Be careful." He mumbled reaching out to adjust me to a more comfortable position. I knew Emmett would never ever hurt me but I still had to muffle a scream at his touch. He saw the wild expression in my eyes because he pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" He asked with horror in his eyes. I could tell, the thought of him ever hurting me haunted him.

"Emmett." I whispered barely audibly. My voice was hoarse from all the screaming.

"What is it Rose?" Concern was thick in his tone.

"How did you….?" I trailed off.

"When you called, it left half of a voicemail by accident…. I didn't like what I heard… They way he was yelling at you… So I jumped in the jeep to come and find you. I drove all over the city looking for you. It's a big place so I was lost driving down an empty alley way, that's when I heard you scream…" His face was ghostly pale. "I ran to your voice… I sped up every time I heard you cry… I wouldn't stop until I found you." He answered gravely. I studied him over. He looked tired like he hadn't slept in days. His left eye was black and blue with a cut right at his cheek. There was a black brace on his right wrist that came up to his forearm. I sighed and reached out my left hand for him to take it, but it had a thick black brace on it too. I looked down at myself. Under the sheets, I could see that everything looked swollen or bandaged. I looked at all the bruised covering every inch of my arms. I took a deep shaky breath and crumpled from the pain shooting through my ribs. I let out a stifled whimper and clutched at the sheets closing my fists tightly. Not a good idea, my left hand throbbed and I winced, relaxing the intensity. Emmett stiffened his expression hard and cold.

"He broke two of your ribs." He explained through clenched teeth. "Be careful." He whispered gravely. I tried to slide my legs into a more comfortable position, but I couldn't feel them. I swallowed loudly.

"What else?" I murmured just loud enough for him to hear me. He tightened his fists but winced and released the hand with the brace on it.

"Your left wrist snapped. Three of your fingers are broken. Your left leg is broken; your right ankle sprained and bruises covering every inch of you…" He said keeping his eyes down at his hands. I could tell he didn't like my pain. He ran his left hand through his dark curls and I noticed that every single one of his fingers was black and blue with a white bandage around them. At the vein at the crease in his elbow there was a thick gauze bandage wrapped around it. He noticed the focus of my eyes and yanked the sleeve of his jacket down over his hand.

"Emmett, what….." I trailed off as I pulled my hand back to my side. He looked back up to me and shrugged.

"You lost a lot of blood Rose." He whispered. My eyes widened as I realized what he had done for me. I tried not to show pain as my ribs throbbed when I took a deep breath.

"How much is yours?" I gestured to myself, my voice coming out strained from stifling the pain. His blood was pumping through me. I half smiled. It was an odd pleasure to know that a part of Emmett was inside of me. The heart monitor sped up as he took my outstretched hand. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly jerking his hand away and shooting up out of the chair he was sitting in.

"That's really embarrassing." I mumbled blushing.

"What?" He chuckled half heartedly with relief. I rolled my eyes and pulled myself to a sitting position ignoring the unmatchable pain shooting through me. "Rose…" He protested reaching out to steady me. He started to jerk his hand back but I grabbed it and placed it to my heart. That touch sent a shiver down my spine but I kept repeating the words in my head,_ it's just Emmett. He will never hurt you. He _isn't_ Royce. He's Emmett and he _loves_ you. _As his black and blue bandaged fingers touched me the heart monitor sped up to record heights. I scanned my eyes over his face. He smiled and laughed. His eyes shining brightly, even the black and blue swollen one. I smiled and looked to him. Suddenly I gasped, more pain shooting through my ribs. He slowly pulled his hand away and looked over me with concern.

"Royce," I shivered at his name. "Did this to you." I cried gesturing toward his bruises and broken wrist.

"Rose, don't cry!" He begged wiping a tear from my cheek his eyes full of horror. "I'm fine. I would have died a million deaths before I saw him hurt you one more second, before I heard you scream in pain any longer…." He reached out to stroke my cheek but then decided against it putting his hand back to his side. He didn't know what to do. He knew touching me would cause me to cringe in fear, but he wanted to comfort me and let me know that I'm safe. He wanted to know what I wanted, what would make me happy again, but I didn't even know the answer to that question.

"Where is he? Where is Royce?" I sobbed a hysteric edge to my voice. My ribs throbbed under the quick staggered breaths I took. Emmett's expression was pained. He wanted to help me terribly. It made me sadder to know I couldn't tell him what I needed. I didn't even know myself…

"Rosalie….. Rose he will never hurt you again. I promise. I swear to you." He clenched his teeth together audibly. I choked on my tears, my body shaking with fear. I barely noticed the excruciating pain because I was paralyzed with fright.

"He's gone Rose. Forever." He whispered and decided to stroke my cheek. It didn't comfort me. It sent a chill through my spine. I pushed his hand away gently.

"Did you kill him?" I asked. I wanted Emmett to say yes.

"No, I wanted to. I almost did." He said. "But if you thought he got me bad with just a black eye, a broken wrist and a couple drops of blood spilt… You should have seen Royce when _I_ was done with _him_." Emmett chuckled halfheartedly smiling with pleasure as he remembered the sounds of Royce's screams. I smiled without humor. I wish I'd been there to see Royce cry in pain. "He and Tanya moved back to Alaska." He said. Emmett then changed the subject, talking with me about senseless things. Possibly in an effort to keep me distracted. It worked. I only cried as a result of terrible images of that night twice.


	24. Sunshine

**Sunshine**

You are My Sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know dear

How much I love you

So please don't take my sunshine away.

"Where's my Dad?" I asked after he had finished singing me The Best is Yet to Come by Frank Sinatra, arranging all the flowers that people had sent me around the room. We had laughed at Mike Newton's cheesy bouquet and box of chocolates with a corny romantic get well card. I had at least thirty bouquets around the room, but I kept a single red rose with a black ribbon tied at its stem right by my pillow. That was Emmett's. I just watched him as he sang opening the curtains to let the sunshine in and arranging the flowers to add life to the hospital room.

"He's getting lunch. He should be back soon." He explained. "Oh yeah, you should probably know the story." He mumbled. "Everyone thinks you were in a car wreck… " He said. "But you're allowed to be a little fuzzy on the details. Alice and Bella came by to see you yesterday. I think this is the first time I haven't seen Alice jumping around and smiling since the day her goldfish died. They both really wanted to see you awake, you know."

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"The longest two and a half days of my life." He whispered.

"Thank you for staying with me…." I said as he changed the radio station to rock. I smiled as he played the air guitar and air drums to ACDC Back in Black. I giggled. It felt so good to laugh. He smiled back to me. He sighed at the sound of my laugh. He came and sat down on the edge of the hospital bed and took my hand. I shivered and he slowly retracted his hand.

"No don't." I begged reaching back for his hand.

"Rose…. You have to tell me when…." He mumbled.

"I like that. That's okay." I said and he took my hand back. It wasn't completely a lie. I loved his hand in mine, but I was trying to tough out the nightmares pouring through my mind. I thought if I pushed through it now, the faster my heart would heal…

"Rosalie, promise me you'll…" He trailed off. "I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"Sure sure." I mumbled tightening my grip on his hand the terrible visions started to fade out of my mind. I clenched my teeth and squeezed Emmett's hand so hard I was shaking. I forced the images from my mind completely. I was proud of myself. This time it was he who winced and pulled his hand back. He opened and closed his right hand slowly. The one with the brace on it. The one I'd squeezed so tightly. "Oh Emmett! I'm sorry." I said reaching out for him. He chuckled and pulled his hand away from me pouting.

"Rooooooseee." He whined half laughing and cradled his hand. "You could be like a pro arm wrestler or something with that grip!" He laughed and gave me his hand back after opening and closing his fingers a few more times. I was super careful with him this time. I smiled as he rolled his eyes and tightened his fingers around mine. I sighed.

"Better?" I asked giggling. He smiled mockingly and stuck out his tongue like a five year old. "Try something for me." I whispered and took his face in my hands. If I could do this… He looked at me startled as I closed my eyes and pushed myself up onto my elbows so I could be closer.

"Rose… He whispered in protest right before I pressed my lips delicately to his. I felt a shock go through my body and the terrible images flooded over me. I was shaking, trying to let my heart win out over my fear, but I shoved against his chest and screamed, writhing on the hospital bed. _I pulled my hand away and fell to the ground my knees giving out underneath of me. I started to crawl away, but Royce grabbed at my hair. I cried out in pain as he wrenched my hair from the roots as he pulled me up to a standing position. He shoved me against the wall again and knocked me into it three times before I crumpled back to the ground unable to support myself. He ripped at my dress, the fabric lying about the street._ I sobbed, the tremors going through my body shaking me. Emmett jumped back away from me into the corner of the room. His eyes were hard and cold as he watched me thrash about in pain and suffering unable to do anything to help me. I groaned in pain and cried out in fright. I felt the tears streaming down my face as I pushed and pushed for the nightmares to go away. I clenched my teeth the sobs still escaping through my lips.

"I…. I'm sorry Emmett." I shrieked. I wasn't going to let Royce take what I loved most from me. I reached out my arms for him but he didn't come back to me. He stayed watching me from the corner his face emotionless. The heart monitor was beeping wildly.

"No Rosalie. I'm… It's my fault. I'm sorry… I… I never want to hurt you…" He whispered walking very slowly closer to me cautiously. I kept my arms reached out him, and he slowly brought his fingers to touch my hand ever so slightly. The nightmares suddenly stopped. I half smiled at him.

"They're gone." I whispered breathlessly. He smiled halfheartedly and I laced my fingers through his. Then a nurse opened the door.

"Hey sweetie." She said to me but keeping her eyes on Emmett. "Glad you're awake darling." The nurse was very plump and motherly she smiled as she checked the medicine liquid in my IV and then went over to check the heart monitor. She frowned and glared at Emmett. "What did you do to her?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"It's embarrassing, but I guess now I'm not the only one that gets to know how my heart reacts when he's with me." I said looking at Emmett in a disgustingly romantic way batting my eyelashes. Emmett smiled and bit his lip to stifle the laughter. He came and sat down on the edge of my bed and grinned up to me.

"You're perfect sweetheart." He cooed.

"Now don't start that again muffin, you know you're the perfect one." I giggled. This would make the nurse leave. She looked at us and smiled like she was watching a teenager romantic movie. We had to go to level two. I winked at Emmett letting him know that we had to step it up if we wanted the nurse to leave.

"I wrote you a poem my sweet Rosalie." He smiled tapping the end of my nose with his fingertip.

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

They may be pretty

But not as pretty as you." He said not even cracking a smile. I was extremely impressed at his acting skills. I was fighting the erupting laughter. I held my throbbing ribs but showed no sign of pain. The nurse awww-ed quietly at Emmett's corny poem. Good Lord! How much could this woman take? She was probably the type that had a strong stomach for these kinds of things… I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett! You're the sweetest thing since cupcakes." I cooed smiling widely.

"No you are." He grinned.

"No you." I giggled.

"No you." He argued back. We argued back and forth until the nurse mumbled and told me not to get to get my heart rate too excited and left the room. Yes! That had gotten her. As soon as she closed the door Emmett and I busted out laughing. I clutched my ribs the pain was excruciating. I wasn't allowed to even laugh? Royce took everything from me! And I was not going to let him have it… I clenched my teeth to hide the pain. Emmett noticed though. He stopped laughing and reached out to me. I couldn't breathe so I was struggling for air. I gasped for every bit of oxygen I could get. I wouldn't let Royce get the best of me. I smiled at Emmett half heartedly trying to assure him that I was okay. He sighed. He had been holding his breath and I laced my fingers through his. A knock came on the door and we both looked at each other with an exasperated expression. Hopefully that nurse hadn't come back. My dad opened the door and smiled.

"Oh my darling Rosalie." He whispered and he grasped me in a delicate hug. It was my _own father_ but the terrible visions of that night still flooded back into my head. _"Show him what you look like Rose!" Royce laughed as he ripped me from the ground. _I muffled a scream biting my lip looking to Emmett in pure horror.

"Mr. Hale…." Emmett whispered, saving me. He touched my father on the shoulder. "Her ribs." He murmured. My father pulled away and looked at me apologetically as I clutched my arm to my ribs falsely. I reached my hand back to Emmett wanting him to take the nightmares away. Emmett looked at me cautiously and touched my fingers delicately. I shivered and he started to pull away but I grasped onto his hand. The awful memories faded away.

"I'm so glad to see you Daddy." I said, reaching my other hand to my father.

"I thought I'd never see you again angel." He said kissing me on the forehead. A nightmare threatened to attack me but Emmett squeezed onto my hand as tightly as his broken fingers could manage. I mouthed a thank you and he smiled grimly.

"I love you Daddy." I said.

"I love you too Rose." He smiled. "I'm so happy you're awake." He grinned and sat down on the opposite edge of my bed as Emmett. Emmett blinked a little too long. He looked so tired. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"When's the last time Emmett slept?" I asked my dad knowing he would give me the truth.

"Three days ago." My father answered. "He's been here every second of every day. They had to call security in here a couple times when they told him visiting hours were over and he wound himself to the bars on your bed. The girl nurse finally caved in and let him stay in here when he smiled at her." I laughed at that. "Have you even eaten Emmett?" My dad asked, his fatherly instincts coming out. Emmett blushed and smiled.

"Am I allowed to lie to you Mr. Hale?" Emmett chuckled running his fingers through his hair. I gaped, my mouth hanging open.

"Emmett McCarty!" I squealed.

"Don't worry; I stole a chocolate out of the chocolate box Mike Newton sent to you…" Emmett laughed. I looked up at him eyes wide. He cautiously kissed my fingertips and I smiled. I was proud. I was able to keep the nightmares completely away.

"Emmett…." I scolded him about forgetting to eat for three days! But we both couldn't hide our smiles. He knew I'd been stronger than Royce this time.

"Daddy, go get something for Emmett to eat." I said softly. I didn't want Emmett to leave me.

"Okay, Yes, Emmett you have to eat something. I love you Rosalie." He smiled and came to whisper something in Emmett's ear. Emmett blushed but laughed very loudly. I raised my eyebrow. I wasn't in on this joke. Emmett looked to me and smiled widely laughing even harder.

"What?" I asked squeezing Emmett's hand. He stopped laughing but when he looked back up to me he couldn't stifle the erupting laughter.

"Goodbye sweetheart. I'll see you in a little bit. I love you." My dad smiled and kissed me on the forehead. I was able to control the nightmares better than before. On the way out the door my dad looked back to Emmett and busted out laughing before he closed the door.

"What was that about?" I asked Emmett.

"Oh, you know Rosalie you were born to be different than everyone else." He smiled like he was enjoying a private joke.

"Yes, I know that now what's your point?" I asked.

"Well, the doctors were… Okay it was just plain hilarious. We were all laughing at you." He admitted chuckling.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, the doctors had never heard someone talk while they were in a coma." Emmett smiled.

"I what?!" I laughed. "What did I say?"

"Oh, we were the laughing stock of the entire hospital. They were laughing at both of us…" Emmett grinned. "It was this morning about three a.m. You said my name and I practically jumped through the roof. I talked to you back thinking you were awake. I was all like 'Rosalie, Oh my God Rose I missed you so much. I love you.' And everything and more to that effect. " He laughed blushing. I knew he was hiding what he really had said. "And then you told me that you loved me and that you would never leave me. I… I of course cried." He mumbled, blushing his reddest. He never cried, in all the years I'd know him. Only once, with me when my mom had died. I smiled at him and kissed his fingers one after the other.

"I would have said that if I was awake anyway." I giggled blushing. He beamed up to me.

"Really?" He asked.

"Emmett, I love you. I'll never leave you." I said staring straight into his eyes. He smiled and cautiously brushed a golden curl from my face. I smiled.

"What else?" I grinned.

"After that you told me that you were angry with me for stealing your poem for English class in the tenth grade and you said you wanted your Rocky movie back that I'd borrowed our junior year. And that you wanted me to write you a song and then you said something about an angel and then that's it." He explained. "The nurse that was in the room the entire time was snorting like a pig laughing so hard at our conversation she turned purple." He chuckled. I smiled. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door and the nurse walked back in. Emmett and I looked at each other and sighed.


	25. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing**

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

"Hey hon' you've been awake a long time now, do you feel all right?" She asked grabbing my wrist from Emmett and checking my pulse. As soon as she released her hold Emmett had his fingers entwined with mine.

"You need to go back to sleep darling." She smiled putting medicine into my IV. I already felt the drowsiness flowing through my veins.

"Nooooo. I don't want to." I whined my voice slurring already. "Emmett, stay with me." I said fighting to keep my eyes open to see his beautiful face. He smiled and kissed my hand.

"I promised you forever Rosalie. Not a second less." He said smiling. My request seemed to have made him very happy.

"I love you." I murmured. "Sing to me." I begged and lifted my hand searching for his face. He took my hand and pressed it to his cheek. I let out a long deep breath, ignoring the pain in my ribs and listened to his angel's voice.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing" He sang. I smiled then drifted into a thankfully dreamless sleep.


	26. Tell Me What You See

**Tell Me What You See**

If you let me take your heart I will prove to you  
We will never be apart if I'm part of you  
Open up your eyes now, tell me what you see  
It is no surprise now, what you see is me

Big and black the clouds may be, time will pass away  
If you put your trust in me I'll make bright your day  
Look into these eyes now, tell me what you see  
Don't you realize now, what you see is me  
Tell me what you see

I woke up screaming again. It had been two months since I'd gotten out of the hospital and every night since, I'd woken up crying due to a nightmare. I moaned clutching myself together. Tonight's nightmare had to be the worst in a long time. I gasped for air looking straight up to the ceiling. "I'm stronger. You don't have me. You can't control me. I'm stronger now. You can't take anything away from me." I repeated my routine through clenched teeth. I sulked to the piano and played the lullaby Emmett had composed for me last Christmas. I played it over and over again closing my eyes taking deep breaths. "I was waiting for so long for a miracle to come. Everyone told me to be strong. Hold on and don't shed a tear." I sang scribbling down lyrics I was writing. I sighed and hung my head on the piano, tears running down my face. . _Royce was then on top of me trailing his lips down my chest. He had the top half of my dress down and he was unfastening my bra. I kicked at him with the leg that wasn't broken and he laughed. _I couldn't shove Royce from me. The nightmare was closing in over me. I cried for Emmett. He was the only one who could push the nightmares away. I called him but he didn't answer. He usually answered his phone. For the past two months I'd called him in the odd hours of the night longing just to hear his voice. I sobbed even harder when he didn't answer for the second time. I drove from my house and I was now standing in front of his long wide window. I was thankful I didn't have to climb anything. I sighed and opened his window. I stepped into his room quietly. He was asleep. He probably hadn't slept in months. I'd kept him up… I was about to turn around and leave when he whispered my name and then rolled back over sighing. I smiled softly.


	27. So Beautiful

**So Beautiful**

Sometimes I watch you when you're sleeping  
I see you're having dreams tonight  
And I know just by the way you're breathing.  
That I'm a vision in your mind

Wherever you may go my love,  
Wherever you may be.  
And all that matters in this world  
Is just lying next to me  
So sleep tight sweetheart, you're free

So beautiful, you make me smile  
So wonderful, you're in my life  
Incredible, that you are mine.  
So beautiful, you give me life  
You bring me joy you bring me sight

Before I knew what I was doing, I was standing right over him as he slept. He looked so innocent. He was gently smiling, even in his sleep. I giggled silently. He was curled into a ball with his thumb in his mouth. _He still sucked his thumb! That was sweet…_ I ran my hands across his face brushing a curl from his forehead. I sat down on his bed and kissed his cheek. Testing myself. A nightmare threatened to attack me but Emmett's eyes fluttered open. He saw me looking down on him and yanked his thumb out of his mouth, shot up bumping his head on the headboard of the bed, startled. He knocked over his alarm clock and the book on his nightstand, his eyes frightened.

"Emmett, it's me." I whispered chuckling slightly at how much I'd scared him. He smiled and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here Rosalie? Oh my God, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you… my phone…. I don't know why it didn't wake me up this time…" He rubbed his eyes. He did look tired. "I… I'm sorry Rose." He said. I noticed he was in just his boxers. He was beautiful, his body perfectly shaped. I was intimidated. I'd never really noticed really how big he was. I looked down to myself. I was in just a short pink camisole midriff and a pair of his boxers that I'd borrowed in the tenth grade. I immediately felt inadequate. I was in his bedroom in my _underwear_… I blushed.

"I need you." I murmured truthfully. He scooted over and patted the spot next to him. He leaned up against the headboard and took two deep breaths, possibly restarting his heart, then he smiled as I took the spot next to him and laid my head on his bare shoulder. He cautiously brought his hand to stroke my cheek. I was getting better at it with Emmett. The nightmares definitely didn't go away for good when I was with Emmett, but my heart was in control. I kissed his neck softly and I crawled into his lap like a four year old frightened of a thunderstorm. He rocked me gently humming my lullaby. He began stroking his fingertips delicately and cautiously along the skin of my back. This sent a chill down my spine.

"Don't." I whispered and he softly, but quickly pulled his hands away until I grabbed his one of his wrists and gently placed his palm to my heart. "Emmett," I said after a long moment of serene, peaceful silence. I needed to ask him now, it would be better than having my heart broken later down the road.

"Yes?" He answered and gently pulled his hand away.

"Why do you stop?" I asked. He knew my limits, but not only that, he didn't stretch them like every other man would…

"Because I love you and I never want to hurt you. I never want to make you do anything you don't want to do. I don't want to take advantage of such an amazing, wonderful thing as you." He responded tightly through his teeth. I nodded and gulped. I needed to do this now.

"You shouldn't love me." I whispered the words burning through my throat.

"Well, why not?" He mumbled under his breath tightening his fists. he possibly already caught the purpose of my statement.

"I'm… I'm… _unclean_ Emmett… I'm not _pure_." I choked the words closing up my throat, scorching my tongue. It was true… Royce had taken _everything_ from me. I clenched my teeth. Emmett hadn't even answered my question yet, and I was already fighting back tears. Emmett didn't respond.

"Rosalie, I love you more than everything else in this entire world put together. I take you as you are, I don't care about… I promised you eternity, so that is what I'll give you. I don't care. You're perfect." He looked straight deeply into my eyes as he said this. I couldn't imagine the words to be true though. I stuttered, unable to form a coherent answer. So I took a deep breath and sang.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb

Without a soul...  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You cant just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Bring me to life

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

Bring me to life" I sang quietly keeping my head on his chest. Music is how I could express the emotions I couldn't put through words. It was my communication. "I don't deserve you." I whispered.

"Rosalie, don't you dare say that. You could never be more wrong. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you…" He said as he attempted stroking his fingertips along my spine again. I didn't shiver. I didn't have any nightmares attacking me. I wanted it. I wanted it all. I kissed his neck, trailing my lips up his jaw. He slowly began wrapping his arms around me tighter. I let my lips find his in the silver, moonlit room. He stiffened when I had my lips pressed against his but then pulled me in closer. His lips moved softly and delicately in synchronization with mine. My heart beat out of my chest butterflies flying in my stomach. I loved this feeling. I'd been craving it for so long. I pulled back first and sighed, leaning my head up against his bare chest. I was getting better…

"You Rosalie Lillian Hale, you are something else." He grinned as we unwound ourselves and I slid out of his lap lying down on his bed propping myself up on my elbows.

"Emmett, you need to sleep. You're tired." I said trailing my fingers along the purple circles under his eyes.

"Like I could sleep with _you_ in my bed!" He laughed. I started to unwillingly get up but he pulled me back into his arms. I was startled. He looked straight into my eyes his face inches from mine under the sheets. He lay down beside me, looking down at me stroking my face humming my lullaby. I smiled as I snuggled in closer to him and rested my head on his perfect, flat stomach my arms around his waist. I felt my eyes close under his calm, slow, deep breathing. I fell asleep and for the first time, in a long time I dreamed happy dreams.


	28. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Dream a Little Dream of Me**

Stars fading, but I linger on, dear.  
Still craving your kiss, I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear.  
Just saying this: Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you.  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.  
But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me.

I awoke to the sound of song birds, sunlight already peering through the windows. I let my eyes widen and I stretched my fingers open. My fingers grazed the skin of Emmett's bare chest. I had forgotten where I was for a moment then I tilted my chin up quickly and locked eyes with Emmett. He was already awake smiling at me.

"Good morning sunshine." He murmured running his fingers through my wild curly hair. I grinned and hopped up so I was sitting on my knees looking down on him my long hair falling on his chest. I kissed his cheek quickly and he smiled wider. "Did you have pleasant dreams?" He asked with true concern. I smiled and told him I did. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer so I was lying flat over him. Our bodies fit perfectly together. We were constructed for each other. Perfect. My hair fell in disarray around his face, inches from mine. Our eyes were lost in each other's. We lay like that for a long moment, but it still wasn't long enough. Then he pushed me off of him gently and got up. I rolled so I was lying on my side my head propped up on my hand. "Do you remember what today is?" He smiled widely.

"Umm… No." I answered truthfully. Was it Friday? Yes. Friday.

"Today is our homecoming football game!" He sighed and rolled his eyes as if it were a crime to have forgotten.

"Oh Emmett, I completely forgot! I kept you up last night… You'll be so tired at the game. I'm sorry." I mumbled

"No I don't need any sleep. There's always English class and History class, and Calculus, and French. Just promise you'll wake me up if the teacher calls on me." He chuckled. I immediately felt guilty for keeping him up so late. This was a big game for him. "But in all truth Rose, I haven't really slept that well in months. I guess… I guess it just helps to know that you're safe with me when I fall asleep at night." He smiled at me and gave me one gentle kiss. Nothing but butterflies and electricity. No nightmares. I grinned. He seemed to know that I was getting stronger because he smiled widely, stroked my cheek and placed a wild golden ringlet behind my ear. "Oh I almost forgot! I'm glad you're already here." He beamed. He ran out of his room and I got up and sat at the edge of his bed waiting for him to return. He brought back a clear box with a blue and black ribbon tied around it. It held a dark blue rose with a black ribbon corsage. He got down on one knee and I laughed happily.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, Will you be my homecoming date?" He said in all seriousness not cracking a smile until the end when I sat down on his knee and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Of course." I grinned. We had a homecoming dance after the game. He picked me up and cradled me as he opened the door and walked through the halls towards the kitchen. "Emmett? What about your mother?" I gasped. She probably wasn't here anyway, but still. I know what it looked like…

"She isn't here. Working double shift again." He explained. We both froze as I locked eyes with his little sister, Jane, sitting at the table with a cereal bowl in front of her. I heard Emmett sigh a curse under his breath. Her mouth flew open and she dropped her spoon, the milk in her bowl flying everywhere. Emmett took a deep breath as I wiggled out of his arms, embarrassed. "Jane…" Emmett started walking toward her slowly. "You don't have to explain anything to me Em. I know. I know. I won't tell mom or I'll be ripped to shreds and my shreds will be ripped into shreds and then you'll burn them. I got it." She turned her red baseball cap backwards and popped two pieces of pink bubblegum into her mouth. She giggled wickedly and looked me up and down. I immediately felt awkward and embarrassed. I knew what she thought. I knew what it looked like I'd done… "No. It isn't that Jane." Emmett mumbled and blushed. Jane blew a bubble the size of her head. "All right then. I trust you." She said looking more at me than Emmett. "Anyway Rosalie, I'm glad to see you again. You haven't come over in forever! I lost three more teeth since the last time. See?" She smiled showing me her snaggle-toothed smile. I let out a deep breath, relaxed again. "You're beautiful. I've missed you too Jane." I smiled.

"Since you're here Rose, can you help me get ready for school?" She asked smiling wider. Emmett rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Jane. "You have to share her!" Jane laughed and grabbed onto my arm leading me up the stairs to her room.

"What if Rosalie's hungry? Or doesn't want to help you?" He mumbled the last part under his breath smiling widely at Jane.

"She does want to help! And if she's hungry…. Well then you better start cooking something Betty Crocker." She joked at him as we made it to the top of the stairs. She opened the door to her room. It was unlike any eight year old girl's room I had ever seen. It was more like an eight year old boy's. (But what could I expect she lived with Emmett.) It had a basketball sitting on her bed, a line of sports trophies along her wall a picture of her and her family, with her father on her shelf. She had a pet frog on her dresser and a softball bat on her floor. I smiled as she cleared off her vanity table, which I could tell she didn't use and sat down on the stool pulling the rubber band out of her thick dark curly ponytail and threw her backwards baseball cap to her bed. I grinned and began brushing through her wild ringlets. Images of the future I wanted poured into my mind. I was brushing through my spunky daughter's wild, dark hair. Just like Jane. I took a deep breath and she told me about how sports and school was going. After I finished her hair she smiled at herself in the mirror and turned this way and that.

"Beautiful." I whispered and she gave me a big hug. Then she hopped up and dragged me to her closet. I gave her a sweet sunshine yellow dress that would look wonderful on her.

She looked beautiful. The yellow brought out the golden flecks in her eyes and contrasted with her dark hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and her mouth hung open. She smiled and twirled and giggled. It made me smile to see her smile. I loved that feeling.

"Em! Emmett look! Look!" She squealed as she ran down the stairs, her curls bouncing behind her. He was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs looking extremely handsome. He was wearing a white t-shirt and his black and blue classic football jacket like the ones all the jocks wore in the movies. Like Grease. He was number thirty-five. (All the football players had to wear their jackets to school today) and jeans. He was unremarkably handsome.

I looked down and noticed I was still in my underwear. I had completely forgotten about what I was going to wear. I sighed and grabbed Emmett's cell phone calling Alice. Emmett wound his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

"Emmett? I'll get Jasper." Alice yawned. "Jazzy, Baby, come here." She said sounding a bit sultry. I heard him sigh blissfully and she giggled not answering for a while, apparently she was being kissed.

"Alice, it's me." I laughed interrupting her.

"Rosalie? Why are…? I'm not even going to ask." Alice chuckled tiredly. She was never a morning person.

"I need you to bring me an amazing homecoming outfit. A super cute one please. I'm at Emmett's. I can meet you wherever though." I said.

"You're at Emmett's?!" Her tone was full of happiness. I smiled too. "I'll send some outfits with Jazzy, I mean Jasper. Okey dokey? I think he and Emmett were going to hang anyway."

"Awesome. Thanks a lot Alice." I said. I could always count on Alice for my fashion problems.

Emmett's doorbell rang. I didn't want for him to let me go, but I knew it would only call for more questions from Jasper. Emmett sighed and set me back down on my feet wiping the tears from my eyes before he opened the door for Jasper. When Jasper stepped in the room, his eyes widened but he didn't say anything. He just handed me a bag of clothes. He and Emmett went to the television and immediately began talking about the homecoming game. I went up to Jane's room with her and I began sifting through the outfits Alice had chosen for me. They _were_ cute! I chose a pair of full length leather leggings that fit tighter than skin tight to my shapely legs and a short dark blue mini dress (school colors of course) with a subtle v-neck. I completed the outfit with a pair of black Chanel high heel peep toe pumps and big silver hoop earrings. I looked in myself in Jane's full length mirror. I looked absolutely way too perfect except for the dark circles under my eyes. I had fixed my hair in a loose high ponytail that looked very model-esque. I looked beautiful. Jane giggled and told me I was gorgeous of course. I took her hand and we strutted downstairs. Emmett shot his eyes to the stairs and beamed when he saw me. Jasper hit him playfully in the stomach slapping the bottom of Emmett's chin.


	29. Gotta Be Somebody

**Gotta Be Somebody**

It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I´ll be holdin`my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
and everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

"I'm driving." I told Emmett winking. He rolled his eyes and Jane squealed. Jasper took his car ahead of us.

"I get to ride in your convertible? Awesome!" She smiled. We all hopped into the car, Emmett holding my hand that wasn't on the wheel. When Jane got out I could tell she was happy with herself because she grinned ear to ear as the boy who must have been Ryan Garret approached her giving her the desert out of his lunchbox and showing her a cricket he'd caught. Emmett and I smiled at each other and we hurriedly made it to our school parking lot. Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward were there waiting for us. We all matched in our dark blue and black. The guys were wearing their jerseys and Alice wearing a tight blue mini skirt and fitted black turtle neck, and Bella wearing a blue t-shirt that fit to her slender curves and black skinny jeans. We couples looked cute together. Everything perfect. I smiled at the thought of Emmett and I not being on the outside anymore. I was his and his alone. He was mine ad mine alone. Even though I didn't deserve that. I didn't know what I'd ever done to be worthy of him. But he was mine. I smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek when I thought the others weren't looking. We all walked to class pumped about the upcoming game. Emmett was getting good luck slaps on the back and pep talks all day. Even almost all the teachers took the time to wish all the football players luck. Near the end of the day I saw Emmett get into football game mode. He was in another world completely, his eyes far off as he listened to his i-pod the PRE-GAME playlist I'd made him in middle school, I still added more and more inspiring songs each game. Right now he was listening to Dreams by Van Halen. Then it switched to T.N.T by ACDC then switched to We Will Rock You (remix) by Queen then Drops of Jupiter by Train, he smiled tenderly and put his arm around the back of my chair at this song singing a few lyrics in my ear. "Now that she's back in the atmosphere With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey She acts like summer and walks like rain Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey" Then into Rock N Roll Train by ACDC. That wasn't it on the playlist but I saw him switch it off. He began running his fingers through his hair and doodling on his English paper. I noticed he was remembering football plays by drawing them down. He was nervous.


	30. Drops of Jupiter

**Drops of Jupiter**  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

"Emmett." I started.

"Rosalie I'm scared." He admitted. He's never ever admitted that before. "I'm scared. I'm really afraid Rose. There are people from twelve different colleges coming to watch me today... I realy want those scholarships Rose. I don't want what happened last time to happen again." He breathed, referring to him fumbling the ball right before the goal line with only six seconds to go. They lost that game 14 to 13. Everyone gave him a really hard time about it… "I'm frightened of making mistakes." He whispered holding his head in his hands. His tone was full of anxiousness. I'd never seen him give into his nerves like this.

"Emmett, you once told me that life isn't a dress rehearsal. You're on the stage. You're in the spotlight. If you mess up, you can't just call it quits and walk off the stage before the dance is even over. You have to move to the next step and make it even better to make up for your mistake. You can't be _scared_ of making mistakes. You have to _make_ them and you have to move on. You have to learn. You have to perform every step to the best of your potential so in the end all of the steps together make a beautiful dance. Your beautiful life. Emmett, that applies today. This is your moment. Seize it. You have the ability to do great things; you just have to take the opportunity. Emmett, I believe in you. You'll be fine." I smiled touching his arm with my fingertips. He didn't seem to care where we were because he leaned over and touched his lips to mine gently and quickly then pulled back to his "playbook" on his English paper.

"You always know exactly what to say Rose…" He smiled and put his i-pod headphones back on. I smiled and daydreamed until the bell rang sounding the end of school.

"Good luck Emmett. Spread your wings and soar. Take the risks. Run the extra yard. I believe in you. Just kill them." I winked. He embraced me in one of his long hard bear hugs then released me quickly to get to the locker room. I watched him jog away his beauty still taking my breath, until Alice and Bella caught up to me. We all went back to my house to get ready for the homecoming game. It wasn't like we could wear the same outfit we wore to school to the game! Alice; Bella; Rose; fashion rule number twenty two. I wore a long goddess style ice blue dress that had a plunging neckline and an open back with pearl strapped embroidery, much like the dress I'd worn _that_ night. I had thrown it away. It was ruined anyway. Not a spot left that wasn't covered in my blood… I shuddered and turned back to the present looking at myself in the mirror. I had my long hair fixed in perfect spiral curls that circled my face beautifully. Any girl in the same room as me would immediately take a hit on her self esteem. Alice wore the emerald green dress that Jasper had bought her. Her spiky hair smoothed to her head in sophisticated pin curls. Bella wore the chocolate brown one that Edward had given her. Her thick mahogany hair, I had fixed in an intricate up do. We all looked beautiful. I prayed hard for Emmett at the game. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. Nerves. I was sickly nauseatingly nervous for him as we walked into the stadium the lights shining down on the field. The teams were warming up. I looked to our competition.


	31. Dreams

**Dreams**

So baby dry your eyes  
Save all the tears you've cried  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of  
'Cause we belong in a world that must be strong  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of

Yeah, we'll get higher and higher  
Straight up we'll climb  
Higher and higher  
Leave it all behind  
Oh, we'll get higher and higher  
Who knows what we'll find?

"Why are they carrying that guy?" Alice chirped gesturing to number eighty of the other team that was making his way onto the field. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"He's walking." I whispered breathlessly. That guy must have been at least seven feet four inches tall. He was huge. Bella, Alice and I all took deep shaky breaths. Scared for our other halves. I looked to Emmett. Alice looked to Jasper. Bella looked to Edward. Emmett took off his helmet and shook out his dark hair running his fingers through it nervously. I saw him take a huge breath his eyes wild as he took his position for a drill shoving his helmet back on. He was quarterback so he threw about seventy yard passes to Jasper and Edward a few times. He looked like a Roman god. His body, so perfect his muscles and astonishing build. Alice, Bella, and I made it into the stands and sat down. Every guy had their mouth open. Every girl on a date scowled and grew green with envy. But none of us noticed because we were to busy paying attention as kickoff began. So far we were doing well we had the ball we made about fifteen yards off the kickoff return. The coach grabbed the face mask of Emmett's helmet talking to him before sending him off onto the field. He was right across from number eighty. I held my breath. He threw it to Edward twenty yards away. Complete pass, but Edward only carried the ball three more yards. Bella clapped the loudest but quieted down noticing my hands were being wrung nervously in my lap. The coach signaled Emmett another play and he ran the ball five yards before number eighty got to him. He stood at least a head and a half taller than Emmett. Number Eighty threw himself at Emmett's legs. My stomach lurched. I hadn't ever watched him at a football game since I finally realized that I loved him. Emmett pulled number eighty's weight another three yards before he was dragged to the ground with a loud crash of football helmets being knocked together. Emmett shook it off and looked back to the coach. The coach signaled him and Emmett looked down to his wrist band. What ever this play was he was nervous about it. I could tell by the way he balled his hands into fists and cracked his knuckled quickly. Emmett tried to run it again. He ran and ran. No one could catch him. It was plenty of yards before two other huge guys dove in front of him. He leaped over them and did a forward roll into the in zone. Touchdown. I let out a deep breath as he popped up happily. I could see his smile from here as he took his mouthpiece out and jogged over to the coach. The coach smacked Emmett's helmet in approval and grabbed his facemask before he walked away whispering something to him as Mike Newton, the kicker, jogged out onto the field to attempt an extra point field goal. It was good. The game went on in the same fashion. Forks winning. Big time. The score was 26-0. Half time rolled around and Alice and Bella and I all were relieved by the current outcome of the game. When the half time kicked off, we had the ball again. We gained thirty two yards on the kickoff return this time. The coach signaled to Emmett and he threw it to Jasper. Incomplete pass. Jasper fumbled it, but luckily recovered. Jasper held his head in his hands in disappointment but Emmett grabbed Jasper's face mask talking to him. Probably encouraging him to keep going not to let it shake him as the coach signaled another play. Emmett passed it off to Jasper and Jasper ran it thirteen yards. Alice squealed.

"Go Jazzy! That's how it's done!" She smiled. Bella and I giggled as Alice stood up and clapped her hands together. "Whhooohooo! That's my baby." She finally sat down and calmed herself. Bella and I laughed. Beginning the final quarter it was 36-21. It was an amazing game. We had the ball again Emmett was setting up for another potentially amazing play when the coach from the other team called a timeout. The teams jogged back to their coaches and the opposing coach grabbed number eighty by the jersey and said something to his team that made them all protest strongly and openly. He silenced them and was yelling something at them. His expression harsh. He reached up and grabbed number eighty's facemask. He pulled the boy's head down to the level of his own and whispered something to him. The coach smiled and slapped the boy's shoulder as they set up again.


	32. For the Love of the Game

**For The Love of the Game**

Count me in, but don't count me out,  
You can't shut me up, you can't shut me down,  
Fight through the hurt,  
Fight through the pain,  
Without the ache there is no gain,  
We live our lives for the love of the game

And we will rise,  
This is our time,  
Don't let the chances of our lifetime pass us by,  
And we will rise,  
This is our time,  
We'll give this everything we've got,  
For the love of the game

I tightened my fists as I saw Emmett take the cues from his coach looking down at his wristband. I could tell this play seemed to bother him a little by that way he wiggled the fingers on his right hand slightly. It wasn't obvious when he was nervous to the other team. It was just obvious to me… He started to run the ball. He ran twelve yards before number eighty stopped him. He threw Emmett to the ground and kneed him in the ribs twice. He was on top of Emmett and grabbing onto his right wrist. Emmett's wrist went to places you only saw on rag doll's. Number eighty bent Emmett's hand backwards, his fingers touched his forearm. I screamed a blood curling scream. I heard a deafening snapping sound. I heard the other spectators gasp, but none of those are what haunted me the most. Emmett's groan of excruciating pain is what made me feel dizzy and nauseous, my stomach empty, every nerve in my body aching for him. Every atom of me longing to help him. It wasn't over. I had to watch more. Number seventeen had shoved into the side of Emmett's knee causing hos knees to buckle under him. When Emmett was on the ground after number eighty had begun to work on breaking Emmett's hand in half, Number Seventeen grabbed onto Emmett's ankles. The next deafening cracking sound came and I couldn't scream this time. I was frozen with horror. I didn't realize I stood up but Alice's tiny arms reached up and were around me in a comforting embrace as I watched more. They didn't just snap his ankle one way. They had to snap it a second way as well. If that wasn't enough pain to inflict on him already. Number eighty grabbed Emmett by the shoulders slamming him into the ground his helmet making a cracking noise on the turf. The referee blew his whistle wildly trying to rip the football player's from Emmett writhing on the field. Emmett had managed to get on top of number eighty and held him pinned to the ground by the shoulders although his entire right arm was shaking with pain. Number seventeen wrapped his arms around Emmett from the back ripping him up and throwing him down to the ground again Emmett's ankle turning it in another sickening position. He yanked on Emmett's face mask knocking his head down into the turf with the same cracking noise. It took five referees and Jasper and Edward and a few other players what seemed like an eternity to rip them off of each other. Edward took his helmet off and wiped the blood from his nose as he helped Jasper up. Jasper took his helmet off and dabbed at the blood coming from his lips. Emmett was left on the ground breathing heavily. I could see his chest rising quickly up and down. Number eighty took off his helmet and wiped the blood from his mouth and rolled around his shoulders like they were aching. He shoved his helmet back on and walked shamefully to the sidelines taking a place on the bench as the medical team ran onto the field. They huddled over Emmett while I just stood frozen in pure pain and agony. The announcer came over the loudspeaker his voice held nervousness and anxiety.

"Oooooh Emmett McCarty taken down _hard_ by Bryce Clark number eighty and Jake Garrett number seventeen. He… He's hurt. I cannot believe what I'm seeing! Only five minutes left on the clock. What will Forks High do now? So close… Their star player seeming to be out for the rest of the season. Emmett McCarty, ladies and gentlemen, his football career could be over in just this one shot." I stiffened at those words. He'd wanted that more than anything. "He could have gone on to be one of the greatest college and then professional football players of our time. We all saw the tragedy ladies and gentlemen." I gasped. I knew what I needed to do. I took off my heels quickly and handed them to Alice. I held up my skirts and ran toward the fence. I easily climbed over it and sprinted out onto the field to my Emmett. Everyone yelling at me in protest was far behind me. They wouldn't catch me. Their voices seemed so far away. All I could see was Emmett's limp body. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me and knelt down by his head. I took his helmet off gently and laid his head in my lap stroking his sweat darkened curls. The medics looked at me startled and were about to tell me to leave but something about my fierce expression made them close their mouths and let me stay. I looked into his wild chocolate eyes. His beautiful eyes were filled with fear and pain. I didn't like it. He smiled up at me though as if thanking me for being there.

"Help him. Go faster." I snarled at the medic team. I was surprised at the intensity behind my own command. I wiped at the blood that was pouring from Emmett's lips my fingers covered in a bright red.

"We will." The man doctor said who appeared to be the leader. He threw me a towel and I lifted Emmett's head gently so I could place the towel in my lap under his head. The white towel was soon stained bright red. The doctor looked like a movie star. He had golden hair and amber eyes. He seemed to be no more than thirty. "My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I will do everything in my power to help him. He'll be good as new. I promise." He said and I almost believed him. Emmett smiled up at me and I took a deep breath. Carlisle worked over Emmett like a father over a son. It was painful to watch as he picked up Emmett's wrist. It was hanging in an eerie position. It didn't look like it belonged there. It looked like it had been cut off then glued back on in a painful position. Emmett chuckled and made a comment about how it didn't look that bad. It felt worse than it looked. I clenched my teeth at that. It looked terrible, the pain must be excruciating. I held my breath as Carlisle rolled his wrist around, examining the extent of the damage. Emmett screamed in agony at one point when Carlisle snapped his wrist to a different place so the bones could set correctly. I clenched my teeth and Carlisle stiffened at the sound of Emmett's pain. "I'm sorry Emmett. Just twice more." Carlisle murmured his expression solemn as he pulled on Emmett's wrist once, very hard this time. Emmett smiled but moaned biting his lip to stifle another scream. Carlisle sighed and cracked his wrist one last time. This time hurt Emmett the most. He moaned and his body jerked in suffering underneath the medic's hold on him. I felt every snap of Emmett's wrist, every scream jolting through my body. I stroked his forehead and kissed his quivering lips softly.

"R-R-R-Rose s-s-stay." He begged "You l-l-look stunning b-by the w-way." He smiled through clenched teeth as Carlisle wrapped his wrist in a serious brace tightening straps and loosening screws.

"I'll stay forever." I whispered. Emmett smiled widely. Carlisle signaled silently for me to hold onto him tighter as he worked on Emmett's ankle. I stroked his face humming a lullaby giving him quick kisses in between screams and cries. The last crack that Carlisle made on Emmett's ankle made him shake and jolt in pain a cry escaping through his lips even though he tried so desperately to disguise the agony. Carlisle's expression was odd. It was very fatherly and apologetic for the pain. Emmett just laughed lightly and told him it was no problem. He touched Emmett's forehead and brushed a sweat darkened curl from his face. Carlisle pulled his hand back and it was stained with Emmett's blood.


	33. Rebirthing

**Rebirthing**

I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating

Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died

Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow

"I'm so sorry. Only a little more." He promised Emmett. He traced his finger examining Emmett's side and stomach. "He doesn't wear any protection for his ribs… Not smart Emmett. Not smart." Carlisle stated. Emmett apologized chuckling halfheartedly. He pressed down on a place on Emmett's side and Emmett's smile disappeared as he gasped for air. "Broke a rib possibly." Carlisle murmured as he tried to slip Emmett's jersey off of him, his shoulder pads too. Places on his bare stomach were black and blue along his ribs. I swallowed. My throat was closed up. I hated his pain more than anything. Carlisle traced his fingers along the black and blue lines and Emmett winced, his chest heaving with quick deep breaths. Carlisle pressed down on the spot and Emmett bit his lip. "Good. It isn't broken. Just terribly bruised. Maybe a minor crack." Carlisle and I both let out a sigh of relief.

"T-t-that's good news Doc." Emmett smiled. "Now help me up." He looked to me as he shifted his weight to his hands to push himself up but winced at putting pressure on his right hand. I protested but he slipped back on his shoulder pads and jersey. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at him.

"And where do you think you're going? Your ankle is severely sprained. Possibly even broken! Your wrist _is_ broken. You can't play." Carlisle laughed grabbing onto Emmett's arm as we helped him to his feet. Emmett tried to put weight on his ankle but Carlisle cleared his throat to protest. Emmett grinned. He disguised pain too perfectly. I tightened my fists.

"I'm fine really. I'm going to play. You have to keep the fans on the edge of their seats don't you?" He smiled and winked at me before shoving his helmet back on and limping over to his coach. It hurt him to even put a small amount of weight on it. The coach ran his hand over his bald head and beamed as he saw Emmett approaching. The entire stadium screamed and yelled happily and Emmett made a rock sign with his left hand (the one that wasn't severely injured) laughing as his coach smacked him in the helmet rolling his eyes. I made my way back to Alice and Bella and they smiled at me.

"He's still playing?!" Bella squealed. I nodded grinning. I was proud of him. He was the toughest person I knew. The game continued. The other team _didn't_ go easy on Emmett. They hit him even harder than before but Emmett never stopped or froze in pain. Every once and a while he would try and roll around his wrist to work out the pain or place more and more weight on his ankle. Testing its strength. I could tell by the way he tensed at some things. The way he took a deep breath when the coach signaled him a play he knew would hurt him. The way when he got up from a tackle he would tense his muscles and walk around in a small circle his head down ashamed of showing pain, shaking out his wrists before he turned apprehensively to the coach for the next play of torture. He kept playing. The final score was 44-21. The entire stadium went wild as Emmett faked a pass off to Edward but completed a touchdown pass to Jasper. Jasper caught it midair and rolled into the in-zone with only seconds on the clock. Alice, Bella and I squealed and embraced each other before we ran to stand at the fence. The football team was celebrating and they of course had to dump the Gatorade on the coach. The coach smacked Emmett's chest as Emmett was laughing clutching his stomach at his coach's shivering. It had been Emmett's idea. The team was all smiling and slapping each other's backs in celebration. Emmett saw me and began limping toward the fence. He threw his helmet to Jasper who caught it and tossed he and Emmett's helmets to Edward while he sprinted up to Alice. Edward caught Jasper and Emmett's helmets and rolled his eyes throwing them to the ground as he rushed toward Bella. They easily outran Emmett who was limping as fast as he could to me. I couldn't wait any longer. I jumped the fence making sure my dress didn't rip and threw myself at Emmett. He caught me and kissed me gently and began to pull away, but I wanted more so that's what I was going to get. I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him back to me crushing my lips to his. He slipped his injured hand behind my neck with pleasure his fingertips were cold. I slid my hands from his flat stomach to around his waist. No one could touch me except him. Not even nightmares touched me. I was happy I could go further. He trailed his fingers down my neck. My shoulders, my stomach, and let them rest on my hips. I shivered. That had brought some nightmares back. He seemed to apologize for taking it too far by withdrawing his hands so they just cradled my face. He was very gentle with me; like I was a porcelain doll and one wrong move could shatter me. He pulled away all too soon, looking into my eyes then smiling widely breathing heavier than I was. He was already breathless before I even started kissing him, from the game. He sighed blissfully and blushed, locking eyes with Jasper. I didn't even hear Alice's giggles and Bella's quiet laughter. Alice just stared at me open mouthed. She and Jasper and Bella and Edward had finished their little love fests minutes ago. I wasn't embarrassed. I smiled widely as Emmett wound his arm around my waist. Alice winked at me as Jasper took her hand.

"Finally you realize." She mouthed grinning. Bella smiled and nodded. I let out a deep breath. It did take me much too long to realize Emmett and I were truly made for each other. Every part of him fit with me perfectly. Like a puzzle. I looked up to Emmett and he was looking to someone on the other side of the field. I followed his gaze and saw number eighty from the other team walking over here his head hanging his helmet in his hand. I wanted to rip his throat out. I tensed and Emmett unwound his arm from around my waist. Jasper let go of Alice's hand. But Edward kept his hold on Bella. The guy stepped sheepishly closer looking down to Emmett. He extended his hand. His hand was about as large as my head was. I gulped. Emmett at first extended his right hand but remembered that was the injured one and switched to his left chuckling lightly. His dimples took my breath away. Number eighty took his hand and shook it pouring out endless apologies. Emmett just shrugged and said it was nothing. Not that he wished to live that experience again or anything. The giant laughed and apologized again anyway. He shook hands with Edward, who still had his other arm around Bella. And Jasper, then turned back to his team that was filing onto the bus.


	34. Fall For You

**Fall For You**

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
over again  
don't make me change my mind  
or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
because a girl like you is impossible to find

"Now go get ready for the dance you guys!" Alice squealed shoving against Jasper's chest then blowing him a kiss as he sprinted to the locker room. Emmett kissed me on the cheek quickly when he thought no one was looking and then limped to try and catch up with Jasper. Edward kissed Bella and then sprinted walking slowly with Emmett. He must have joked about how slow Emmett was because Emmett smacked him on the back of the head and attempted sprinting as fast as he could. Edward rolled his eyes and caught up with Emmett's limp-sprint after a little effort. Alice, Bella, and I were all just watching our _soul mates. _Soul mates. That's what Emmett and I were. I smiled at that idea, and we watched them disappear through the door. Alice and Bella looked at me but didn't say a word. They just grinned. I giggled.

"I love him." I mumbled unable to suppress the smile spreading across my face.

"It's about time!" Bella said slapping my forehead. Alice and I were shocked out at her outburst. I think she was just about as surprised as we were because she blushed a scarlet red and giggled.

"Since when?" Alice urged.

"Since I met him." I answered casually. I bit my tongue. I never trusted anyone with my secrets. Well, I guess I didn't have to make it secret anymore. I smiled.

"Since when were you like… _that_?! You cannot tell me you were like that in the sixth grade." Bella pressed for more information crossing her arms over her chest. What was with her confidence today? She and her random outbursts… I grinned.

"Let's go now." I said tugging on Alice and Bella's arms. They looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"So it _has_ been like that since sixth grade…" Alice whispered a little too loudly in Bella's ear. I rolled my eyes and pulled on them harder.

We all put finishing touches before the game. I smacked my lips together smoothing my strawberry lip gloss as I read a magazine and talked to Alice and Bella impatiently as we waited for Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. I strapped on my goddess style silver stiletto high heels just as the door bell rang. I hurried down to open it checking myself in the hall mirror as I passed. I looked like an angel. I opened the door and a smile flew across my face. He was utterly and absurdly handsome. He was in a black tux and an ice blue button down shirt and black tie. It matched my dress perfectly. His hair was still in its usual messy, curly disarray. His chocolate amber eyes held no other emotion but bliss and pure happiness. He smiled and I had to catch my breath. His dimples made me smile even wider. I loved him. I stepped to my left to let him inside. Jasper and Edward followed close behind him. Emmett touched my cheek lightly stroking his fingertips along my jaw before giving me one gentle kiss.

"You are my angel Rosalie." He whispered in my ear bending down at least a full foot to get there. He kissed my neck. His touch made my heart pound against my ribs. The places where his skin had made contact left a burning, electric sensation tingling behind it. I wanted more. I gulped. I was ready. I would do it. Tonight. Emmett took my wrist lightly and fumbled with the corsage. He only had so much mobility in his right wrist and fingers anyway. I chuckled as he groaned when he couldn't fasten the ribbon. Alice reached over but he protested.

"I can do it. Thanks though Ali." He said politely. He wanted to be able to do it. He smiled up at me. "It's funny. I can make a forty yard pass but I can't fasten this dumb corsage." He chuckled and fumbled with the ribbon until he finally fastened it. Edward and Jasper burst out with applause whistling and laughing. Emmett took a bow and I giggled. "Now we're ready." He breathed pretending to wipe sweat from his forehead at the strenuous workout of fastening my corsage.

"No we aren't ready yet!!!" Alice squealed taking the stairs up to my room two at a time. "Pictures!!!" She giggled, returning with her digital camera. She handed the camera to me and I took a picture of her and Jasper.

"Beautiful Jazzy." Emmett cooed batting his eyelashes. Jasper tackled him down on my couch turning it over with the force of the throw.

"Be careful with him!" Edward scolded pulling Jasper off of Emmett. "You almost gave Rosalie a heart attack. You should have seen her face." Edward laughed and made a mock expression. I didn't look like that… Did I?

"Ooooh I think I'm hurt. I need you Rose." Emmett said reaching dramatically towards me then clutching his stomach and wincing in pain. I rolled my eyes but walked over to him. He pulled me into his lap and then adjusted me so I was lying flat on top of him our faces inches from each other. "Show me where it hurts Em." I said winking. "Right here. Kiss it Lee Lee." He said, lifting his head up and pointing to his lips parted ever so slightly. I smiled and leaned down, my ringlets falling over my left shoulder onto his chest. I took a deep breath and just as I pressed my lips to his a bright flash went off and Emmett shot up. I fell onto the floor with a thud, startled.

"I couldn't resist." Edward laughed clutching his stomach with the hand that wasn't holding the camera. Edward was begging for me to kill him today. Emmett helped me up apologizing then he turned to Edward. I was up on my feet. Nothing was holding me back from knocking Edward's teeth out. Except Emmett's arm around my waist...

"Edward. Dude, not cool." Emmett scolded smacking Edward in the back of the head a little too hard. Bella wrinkled her nose.

"Sorry, Sorry." Edward chuckled and ducked under Emmett's arm grabbing Bella's hand.

"So we have fifteen minutes until we have to leave if we want to be fashionably late anyway." Alice said grabbing the camera from Edward before he could do anything else to make me want to kill him. "So whatcha want to do now?" Alice asked as Jasper and Emmett turned my couch right side up again. Emmett sat down and I sat next to him. He put his arm around me and I adjusted myself so my legs were in his lap, my skirt cascading like a waterfall to the floor around his ankles.

"I know what Rose and Em want to do. _Each other_…" Edward chuckled. A smile flickered across Jasper's face and Alice and Bella stifled giggles. Emmett loosened his arms around me. Tears of anger formed in my eyes. Edward hit in _just_ the right place. Nightmares were attacking me on all sides. I clenched my fists. Someone had hit Edward so bright red blood started pouring out of his nose. He cupped his hand over his nose and groaned. It was a moment before I realized it was _me_ who had hit him. _I_ had punched Edward. Hard too. Bella stuck out her bottom lip and comforted him. Emmett came from behind me, took my right hand and kissed every one of my fingers laughing quietly.

"I was just joking Rosalie." Edward mumbled.

"I'm sorry I hit you Edward. And I forgive you for being a pigheaded, inconsiderate, apathetic jerk that has no feelings for anyone such as myself." I laughed in a lighter tone. Edward apologized again much more sincerely. I did want to give my everything to Emmett. I wanted him to have all of me. Then, We all decided to watch a harmless movie. Not a romance. A horror movie. I hated horror movies. I kept my head buried in Emmett's chest for the entire fifteen minutes until Alice glanced at the clock and squealed. I jumped thinking it was the monster in the movie and Emmett laughed.

"It's time to go!" She said grabbing Jasper's hand and we all hopped up from the couch. Emmett put his arm around my waist but on the way his sleeve snagged against one of my pearl straps so it slid down my shoulder but I quickly pulled it back up. This was just all too familiar. I fought the nightmare but it came anyway. _Royce ripped at the straps of my dress they snapped, the pearls flying everywhere. I clutched the dress to me and screamed. _I shriveled away from Emmett's arms and whimpered. I knew he didn't mean to pull at the strap of my dress, but it but it still scared me. I felt myself shudder and Emmett took two steps away from me whispering an apology his eyes full of horror. I told myself the truth to calm me down. _Emmett loves you. He would never take advantage of you. He will never hurt you. He respects you. He loves you. _I knew that, but… But what? What was I scared of now? I fought with myself in my head. What did I have to lose? I didn't have anything left that hadn't already been taken from me. I looked back to Emmett. Had he always been so _big_? I had to tilt my chin up just to look at him. The muscles of his arms bulging even under a tux. His stomach muscles and chest visible through the fitted ice blue fabric. The rest of him was utterly perfect. I wanted it to be _my_ perfect. I wanted to give him _my_ _everything_. I wanted to give him all of me. Every inch of me belongs to him. I would give it to him. Tonight. I gulped. I was scared. That was true, but scared of _what_? That was a question I couldn't answer… Emmett wasn't Royce. Emmett was perfect. He was so many leagues ahead of Royce I couldn't even compare them. Emmett wasn't Royce. Emmett was what I wanted most to be mine.


	35. The More I See You

**The More I See You**

The more I see you,  
the more I want you.  
Somehow this feeling  
just grows and grows.  
With every sigh I become more mad about you,  
More lost without you,  
And so it goes.  
Can you imagine  
how much I'll love you  
the more I see you  
as years go by?  
I know the only one for me can only be you.  
My arms won't free you;  
my heart won't try.

As we all hopped into our different vehicles, Alice and Japer in a yellow Porsche, Bella and Edward in The Vanquish. Emmett and I in a classic ice blue 1958 Ford Fairlane Skyliner that Emmett and I had fixed up over the summer. (Well actually I had fixed it. He had just stood there and handed me the tools.) Ice blue was actually a coincidence. I didn't actually plan my dress around the color of the car… I fought with Emmett on who should get to drive but he finally caved so I was happy when I slid into the driver's seat. I started the engine and it purred. I took a deep breath in. Oh the beauty of everything working in perfect sync. Emmett grinned and rolled his eyes at my infatuation with cars. I trailed my fingers along Emmett's thigh the other hand on the steering wheel. He kept his hands limp by his sides. To go along with the classic theme, Frank Sinatra was on the radio. Emmett sang, The Way You Look Tonight holding my hand on the seat looking deeply at me. Down into my soul. He looked like he loved what he saw in my soul.

"Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
when the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
and the way you look tonight.

You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
and your cheeks so soft,  
there is nothing for me but to love you,  
and the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.

Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
just the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.

Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
just the way you look tonight.  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Darling  
Just the way you look tonight."

I kept my eyes on the road not wanting to pass out and kill ourselves in a car wreck when I got lost in his eyes. His wonderful rich voice crooning lightly at my side made Frank Sinatra sound like an amateur. He would just laugh if I told him that though. His fingers tracing patterns on my palm was so romantic. When we finally reached the school, Emmett hopped out half limping around to open my door for me. His eyes glistened in the moonlight as I took his arm and he escorted me into the dance. Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward had made it here before we did and they were already out on the dance floor. Bella was blushing and attempting to be graceful without embarrassing herself. Edward had his arms around her smiling down at her like a blind man seeing a beautiful work of art for the first time. Alice and Jasper were dancing like there was no tomorrow. She wore the biggest smile on her tiny pixie like features as he twirled her. Everyone gasped when they saw me. Boys and girls made their dates angry by paying more attention to us rather than their date. I didn't notice at all though. I was lost in Emmett's eyes. He didn't notice either. He was lost in mine. We didn't notice anyone as we made our way to the dance floor and began to dance. I don't even recall the song that we were dancing to. For all we know we could have been slow dancing to a rap song. It was like something you would see in a movie. It was like we were in another world. No one could see us. No one could touch us. We were in our own little bubble away from reality. In a dream. A wonderful dream.


	36. The Time of My Life

**The Time of my Life**

And I'll taste every moment  
and live it out loud  
I know this is the time,  
this is the time  
to be more than a name  
or a face in the crowd  
I know this is the time  
this is the time of my life  
Time of my life

Edward and Jasper ran over and ruined it though. They grabbed Emmett's arm dragging him away and started laughing as Billie Jean by Michael Jackson came on the loud speaker. What a random song collection… I loved it.

"Let's go Michael Jackson." They said dragging Emmett with them to the center of the dance floor. Edward Jasper and Emmett began their scary good Michael Jackson dance impersonations. Emmett had the best moonwalk by far though. He turned around and winked at me. I laughed and Alice and Bella blushed and giggled loudly. The room applauded when the song was over and Emmett, Edward, and Jasper took a bow. The next song was Rock and Roll All Night by Kiss. Emmett looked at me wide eyed and grabbed my wrist dragging me with him. We danced like we were at a rock concert. My hair was sure to be a total mess after this. But I didn't care; I don't think we ever stopped laughing except to sing the lyrics. "I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday." We laughed singing to each other. Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper had taken our example and they were dancing just like us laughing and giggling smiling to each other. The song ended and we all took deep breaths and laughed again at ourselves. This continued with Alice Bella and I making complete fools of ourselves singing at the top of our lungs to Wannabe by the Spice Girls, Emmett being officially labeled as the best Elvis Presley impersonator to Jailhouse Rock, Edward singing Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake dancing around with Bella, and everyone joining in with Jasper in singing Fight For Your Right To Party by The Beastie Boys.


	37. Far Away

**Far Away**

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

The principal stepped onto the staged and announced that this year's homecoming queen and king were Jasper and Alice. We all clapped and cheered. Emmett whistled playfully at Jasper and Jasper clenched his fist at him laughing. They looked at each other their mouths' hanging open and they chuckled. That was unexpected. The principal placed the plastic crowns on their heads and we all cheered. They played a slow song and we all watched Alice and Jasper just looking into each other's eyes. Lost. They were smiling ear to ear. Emmett brought me closer and I laid my head on his chest. I recognized the song as Far Away by Nickelback. I was so happy in his embrace. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he brought his lips to my ear to sing the words of the song into my ear ever so softly in his rich beautiful angel's voice. We just stood there, he holding me in his arms. That was what I loved. To be held. I wanted him to hold me forever. I closed my eyes and took a long deep breath.

"This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say."

I joined in and sang the last verse extremely quietly. But he would hear me. He sighed blissfully and wrapped his arms tighter around me holding me against him. Even considering how close we were I wanted to be closer. My heart pressed against my ribs throbbing and beating out of my chest. A flock of butterflies soared in my stomach. My skin burned where he was touching me. This is what love feels like…

"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and, never let me go."

"Come with me Rosalie." He whispered as the song drew to a close snaking his arm from around me and grabbing my hand. I followed him out of the door and up a flight of stairs. We came to the end and he opened the wooden door in front of him smiling back to me. It led out onto the roof of the school. There were beautiful flowers and exotic plants all around us. It looked like we were in the middle of a garden, not on top of the school. We could still faintly hear the music playing below us and he took my hand and we began to slow dance our eyes locked in one another's. The sky opened up and rain began to pour over us. He brought me closer continuing our beautiful dance in the middle of the rhythm of the falling rain. He took my face in his hands and brought his lips to mine ever so gently. "I love you so much." He whispered through the falling rain then pressed his lips to mine once more. I brought my dripping wet fingers to caress his neck. I let my fingertips tangle in his soaking wet hair and he did the same. I pulled away gently and sighed blissfully laying my head on his shoulder. I didn't want him to ever let me go. I just wanted to be held in his arms for the rest of eternity. I pressed my lips to the hollow at the base of his throat.

"I've love you. I have loved you all along. And I forgive you. For being away for far too long. So keep breathing. 'Cause I'm not leaving. Hold on to me and, never let me go." He repeated into my ear then kissing me delicately on the cheek. I looked deeply into his eyes.

"Emmett, I wish I could tell you everything I feel right now at this moment." I whispered taking his hand and pressing it to my heart. " I love you so much. But… I don't think love is a strong enough word. I… I'd withstand hell just to be with you Emmett. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, I love you more than the air I breathe. You are the song in my heart, the music in my soul. You are what makes me _whole_. I don't know how to explain it you just… You're a part of who I am. I love you more than you can ever know." He placed my palm to his heart and I sighed feeling its steady beating.

"Come with me Emmett." I murmured. I took his hand and led him down to the stairs and to the parking lot. We slid into the car and closed the doors. We didn't say a word as I started the car. He stroked his fingers up and down my arm that wasn't on the wheel. I pulled into his driveway. I knew no one would be home. I reached across him into the dashboard and pulled out the paper I'd hidden there and clutched in my fist. We both hopped out of the car. He took my hand and led me onto the porch unlocking his door. He picked me up and carried me inside bridal style. Ironic. I took a deep nervous breath.

"Emmett." I started and let me down on my feet and turned on the light. I flicked it off quickly. _Oh my, I'm scaring myself now with my confidence… _I took him to the piano and sat down on the bench. He sat down the moonlight that was pouring into the room from the large window behind us sparkled against his fair skin his eyes were scorching. He was beautiful. I shot my eyes down and handed him the paper that I'd hidden in the dashboard. "It's the lullaby you wrote me last Christmas. I wrote lyrics for you." I murmured as he arranged it on the piano stand and scooted closer to the keys. I shifted my weight so I would be closer to him.


	38. A New Day Has Come

**A New Day Has Come**

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come

I wouldn't let any nightmares attack me tonight. Tonight would be the best night of my life. He began the intricate melody and I inhaled deeply keeping my eyes on his hands gliding across the keys.

I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear

Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I'd had it all  
But I was waiting for you

Hush now I see a light in the sky  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come

When it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now's there's joy  
Where there was weakness I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy

Hush now I see a light in the sky  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come

As I sang, he closed his eyes and smiled softly. I felt electricity run through my veins. I felt so alive. I smiled with true bliss. He opened his eyes and met my gaze. I didn't look down. I looked deeply into his chocolate amber eyes and felt safe. I continued belting the final verse with all the passion I had left inside of me.

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come

Hush now I see a light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of a boy

I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love

I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love

Hush now  
A new day

I listened to him play the final note and then his hands went limp to the keys. His eyes turned careful and cautious as he leaned toward me his lips slightly parted. He pressed his lips softly to mine. My heart punches against my ribs. Just like pain, but pleasurable pain. I loved this pain. It was like a craving. I wanted him more than I'd wanted anything in my life. I wanted to show him that Royce hadn't taken anything from me. This kiss started out like all of our kisses, soft and careful. He kept his hands limp by his sides at first not wanting to push me too far I suppose. I brought my trembling hands to his chest. He took the cue and slid his hands onto my waist. My skin tingled with joy. I let my heart lead as I brought myself closer to him. He wrapped his arms tighter and tighter around me, but I still wanted to be closer. He traced his fingertips up my back along the pearl straps to my shoulder blades. I tangled my hands in his hair as I shifted so I was sitting on his lap my legs on either side of his waist. Straddling him. He sighed blissfully under the kiss. I felt a tremor shoot down my spine as his fingertips skim across the back of my left leg. I wouldn't let Royce win. I wound my legs around him tighter and it wasn't long before we were on the floor my knees on either side of his waist pinning him to the ground. I laid flat on top of him before he rolled me to my back so he was on top of me supporting all of his weight on his hands. I trembled. This was just too similar. I pushed myself up on my elbows not breaking the kiss but he knew something had scared me so he pulled me into his lap again in a sitting position his back leaning against a wall. He started to gently pull away but I took his face in my hands._ I_ didn't need to breathe. _I _didn't want to stop for oxygen. He kept his hands at the arch of my back the skin burning with pleasure. I needed to. I needed to tonight. I brought my hands to Emmett's chest resting them there for a moment before wrapping my fingers around the collar of his jacket. I pulled it off of his shoulders and he helped me get it off his arms before he wrapped them around me again. My heart pounded as I fumbled with his belt. My hands were shaking. I hoped he didn't notice. He shivered with pleasure and picked me up and stood to his feet. I couldn't get to his buckle like this so I wrapped my legs around his waist inching myself closer keeping my arms around his neck. He supported my weight with his hands placed delicately at the back of my upper thigh. I prayed for nightmares not to come back. He carried me to a slightly open door. I shivered, I knew where we were going. I was going to give him all of me. I was happy about this. I sighed blissfully as he kicked open the door. I wound myself around him tighter letting him know this was what I wanted. He pressed me onto his bed gently and slid down next to me. I was on top of him now, my body pressed against his. I began unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed me a bit gentler now but I kissed him back with more intensity. He sighed when my mouth was free of his trailing down his jaw. He was panting heavily. As was I. I was nervous so I brought my lips back to his as he shrugged out of his shirt. It was lying on the ground now. I trailed my hands down his perfect chest down his stomach then brought my hands to unfasten the pearl straps on my dress. He brought his hands to mine and started curling his fingers around mine but I moved my hands thinking he wanted to do it and we both adjusted to a sitting position. I sat up on my knees placing them on either side of his waist. He kept his hands cradling my face. I started on my dress again the straps fell off of my shoulders and I shivered. I wanted this. I slipped my dress off over my head when Emmett's lips were free of mine. He brought his lips to my collarbone and trailed his fingers against my bare back. He wasn't unfastening my bra though. He brought his lips back to mine softly and gently. I brought both of my knees to the left of his waist so I could get to his pants. I touched my hands to his stomach tracing my fingertips down to his belt. It was unfastened already so all I had to do was slip his belt out of the loops. I did so and he began unzipping them. I sighed with happiness. This was what I wanted. When he was in his boxers, I in my Victoria's Secret attire I wanted to hurry up. I wanted it now. I found his hands resting at the arch in my back and I wound my fingers around his guiding his hands to the clasps on my bra. When I let go of his hands my heart pounded in my chest, but he slid his hands to my shoulder blades instead.

"Rose." He panted in between my frantic kisses. Tears were running down my face. He didn't _want_ me? "Don't." He whispered.

"I have to." I growled breathlessly.

"You don't," He breathed. I interrupted him with another kiss. "_Have_ to do anything."

"I have to," I began fiercely but he interrupted me with a kiss. "I have to prove…" I trembled with tears.

"You don't need to prove _me_ anything Rose." Emmett said pulling his lips from mine then immediately finding them again when he was finished.

"No it's for _me_ Emmett. I want…" I panted. "I want to show that Royce didn't take anything from me." I cried even harder bringing my mouth to Emmett's again and again. He pulled away once again and held my face in his hands looking deeply into my ocean blue eyes I into his chocolate brown ones. "You don't want me?" I choked on my tears and ripped myself off of the bed standing up but unable to walk away. He shot up and grabbed my shoulders gently turning me around and pulling me closer to him, bringing his hands to my face once more.

"Rosalie! I want you more than anything else in this world. I crave you. Every breath I take, every moment I'm awake I want you. You have such a huge piece of my heart that I don't know if it would even beat without you. You have no idea how much I want you. I want you _much_ more than I should before you have my last name tacked at the end of yours." He took a deep, long breath and felt around for something in his pant's pocket that was on the floor below us. I looked down at him still unable to move. "I would withstand all of hell just to be able to be with you. I could _never_ live a day without you. Rosalie, I promise to love you forever every single day of forever. I want you to be your sun, your moon, your stars, your air, your everything. Your life. I love you more than life itself Rosalie, that's why I want you to marry me." He kissed me intensely and slipped something on the ring finger of my left hand. I started crying as I pulled away and looked at the delicate diamond on my hand. It was beautiful. It belonged there.

"Oh sorry…" He blushed. "I didn't wait for you to say yes…" He murmured apparently embarrassed at his rushing.

"Heck Yes Emmett!" I laughed throwing my arms around him. I blushed at my inability to answer him romantically… Like I'd seen in the movies. Like I'd practiced a million times in front of my mirror since I was twelve. He began kissing me again passionately my body pressed up against his. Emmett stopping me made me realize just how much he loved me. How truly amazing he was. How he would never hurt me. How he was more than everything I had ever dreamed of. How he loved me. How much he loved me… The diamond flashed in the moonlight. I took a deep breath when Emmett had freed my lips from his. He was mine. I was his.

"Forever Rose." He promised. I smiled my heart growing wings. We stood there him just holding me. I wanted to be held there, in his arms for the rest of eternity.

"Forever and forever and forever and forever." I vowed. "Emmett, I love you. I love the air you breathe. You are my everything. My sun. My moon. My stars. I give my life to you. Everything I am, everything I will be is yours. Emmett, I give you my heart. I give you my soul. I live for you alone. Every breath that I take, every moment I'm awake. I will always love you…" Our forever started right now, when the music of Roses sang out at its loudest. Sang out a song of pure bliss. This was love. This was a true happily ever after.

* * *

**Okay you guys, I decided I would reread my work and I realized after it was over...**

**I don't want it to be over yet!!! Haha :]**

**Thank you so much for the support and reviews, I would love it if you would keep the support while I work on writing and _afterwards_!**

**I feel like there is so much more to their future and I want to write it now.... **

**I feel like their story isn't over yet… I want it to go on. :]**

**I hope you guys do as much as I do… hahaha**

**Reviews are appreciated, thanks a lot you guys. **

**Emmelie :]**


	39. Ever Ever After

**I realized I couldn't stop writing there. I wanted to keep going with the story. :]**

**Here is an Epilogue to Music of the Roses.**

**I hope you enjoy, read and review please. :]**

**

* * *

**

**Music of the Roses Epilogue**

**September 28. Five years later. **

"You look more than beautiful darling." My father whispered as I took his arm. He stroked my cheek gently, a tear welling in his eye. No… I couldn't cry too. Not now. My heart jumped out of my chest and I trembled nervously. Through those large, extravagant double doors in front of me, was my fairytale… Emmett.

"I'm scared Daddy…" I whispered breathlessly. I was surprised at how terribly meek and vulnerable my voice sounded. My heart was racing and my knees were knocking together. I'd never been this nervous in my entire life, not even when I was dancing on stage in front of millions at the Washington ballet for the first time five years ago.

After high school graduation, I had gone to Seattle to become a ballerina. I danced all the leads and the same face was always in the front row… My Emmett. After high school, he'd been offered hundreds of football scholarships. He chose Washington State so he could be with me... We were planning on getting…married… right after high school, but we both still had so many other ambitions. So we bumped the date until after college. While we were in college, Emmett and I would go to Starbucks every morning he ordering a white chocolate mocha and I a caramel macchiato, before we would go to early morning college courses together. Then, I would run to ballet rehearsals and he to football practice. Emmett and I shared an apartment through college graduation, but he stuck by his decision for waiting which made me love him even more, if possible...

After completing college, He was offered a spot on six pro football teams. And I was offered a spot at the American Ballet theatre in New York City. We knew we had to split up then… I would be in New York, and there would be no telling where he would be. I cried for weeks, I almost gave up ballet to be with him, but he begged me not to. He told me he would figure out a way we could both have every single one of our dreams together. Then, a miracle happened… The New York Giants sent him a letter asking if he would play for them. They weren't his first choice, but he accepted. We both moved to New York that summer and took a beautiful apartment in the city, it was small and quaint, but it was perfect for us. After another few months of living our dreams, we realized one dream we both had that had never been fulfilled.

Nothing compared to what I was feeling right now… I felt my heart stop and my lungs close up. I couldn't breathe. I let out a deep shaky breath trying to restore my normal breathing patterns. I closed my eyes inhaling through my nose.

"He loves you Rosalie. I couldn't imagine anything more perfect..." My dad smiled stroking soothing circles on my arm. I tried to catch the soaring butterflies in my stomach. "It's our turn Rose…" He whispered as the piano started the familiar tune. His voice sounded so far away. I couldn't feel my legs. I took three frantic breaths tensing frightened, why I don't know; this was what I wanted more than anything in the entire world put together. I willed myself to composure.

"Don't let me fall Daddy…" I whimpered. Then the doors opened and the aisle seemed to stretch on for miles. My eyes searched frantically along the profusion of red roses and white calla lilies that hung in garlands from everything in the room dripping with long scarlet red gossamer ribbons. I searched until I saw _him_. When I saw him, the rest of the world didn't matter any more. All the people's astonished murmurs as they rose to their feet watching me as I came into view, they didn't matter when I saw Emmett smile, lighting up like the break of dawn, to me. Me. His bride… I was getting married to the most wonderful man in the world in this perfect moment in time. We'd decided to get married in the library, where the other love stories resided as we made ours. It was Emmett's idea of course… I took a deep breath as an answering smile spread across my face. I tightened my arm through my father's to keep myself from sprinting full speed down the aisle. When there were only a few feet left, the wedding march seemed to drag on slower and slower. I loosened my grip on my Father's arm and took two brisk steps not quite running…. Emmett smiled even wider as my Father placed my hands in his. I felt my heart thud out of my chest begging to just let him hold me close now. I wasn't conscious of the numerous guests murmuring mesmerized, they would have to wait… All I really saw was Emmett's face. His beautiful perfection overwhelmed me. His eyes were burning and scorching through my soul. Our vows were straight from our hearts, we'd collected lines from every classic romance novel written, but at the end wrote our own, because we were different. There had never been another love story like ours before… In the moment when the minister said his part, my whole world spun into place, and I knew I was where I belonged. I didn't realize I was crying until it was time for me to say those two words.

"I do." I was able to whisper, I was surprised at how small my voice sounded. Emmett grinned and I blinked to clear my eyes of the falling tears of joy. When it was his turn, his voice rang out triumphant and victorious.

"I most certainly do." He vowed still grinning like a child, his dimples on his cheeks. The minister declared us husband and wife and then, as if I were as gentle as a rose petal, Emmett's hands cradled my face. I tried to grasp the fact that this perfect, wondrous person was mine. His eyes looked as if they had tears too as he bent his head toward mine. I was impatient so I hopped up throwing my arms around his neck bouquet and all. He kissed me gently, adoringly; we forgot the crowd as the kiss continued. There were plenty of throat clearing in the audience as I tightened my grip. I don't know how long that kiss lasted, but when he pulled away smiling, the audience let out a sigh and tittered clearing their throats. His smile was amused but then adoring and mesmerized as he looked over me in my beautiful white gown. The gown had a sweetheart neck, the fabric fit tightly down to my waist where the skirt flowed and cascaded like a Greek goddess down to my feet. The train had to be at least ten feet long. The veil was the prettiest part. It was very classic; the veil sat daintily on the crown of my head with crystal embroidery. I had my 'something blue' as sapphires wound through my hair that was curling beautifully to my lower back, I hadn't cut it since high school. The dress was absolutely beautiful, and was very old fashioned. Perfect.

I looked like I belonged in this dress. I was born to be Emmett's bride. He was born to be my groom. We were made for each other. I didn't let go of him like I was supposed to when we were announced as husband and wife. I had my arms around his waist clinging to him and my head on his chest blissfuly. I heard a few giggles in the audience but I didn't notice. I was too overwhelmed with the fact that this angel was _mine_! Mine. Forever. The audience applauded and that's when the guests began to rush up to us for hugs and congratulations. I didn't take my eyes from Emmett nor his from me. I felt my father's quick embrace first. All the hugs of my dear friends and family, but I never let go of Emmett's hand so all of our hugs were one armed, because we were that unwilling to let go of each other. The wedding flowed into the glorious reception party seamlessly. Proof of Alice _Whitlock's_ (She'd gotten married to Jasper the summer before college.) excellent wedding planning. It was just twilight and the sky was beautiful as we held the reception on the roof. There was another million flowers out here, the air fragrant as the roses hung in a beautiful arch above the dance floor.

Then Alice and Jasper called us over for the cake, people were getting impatient. We were blinded by flashing cameras as we held the knife over a spectacular wedding cake. We took turns feeding each other cake. Emmett ate his like a true man. I'm sure there's going to be a picture of when Emmett smeared icing on the tip of my nose. I laughed and my mouth was wide open when the camera flashed. Nice Rosalie. I narrowed my eyes, this was war. I shoved an entire cake in his face playfully and he was about to smear icing all over my face when Alice scolded him telling him she worked to hard on my makeup and if one tiny speck is left on my wedding dress, tomorrow we'd all be attending his funeral. We all stared at Alice wide eyed and laughing. Emmett licked the icing off my nose and I giggled. I handed him a napkin and he rolled his eyes. Next, it was time to throw the bouquet. I knew I didn't want it to throw it like a pro quarterback so I tossed it as lightly as I could. It managed to float through the air and land right in Bella Swan's surprised hands. She blushed and Edward grinned. Edward and Jasper whistled and howled as Emmett slid my garter down my leg very very carefully with his teeth. I shivered involuntarily. But not out of fright like I used to. Out of impatience. Anticipation. He winked at me before flinging it into Mike Newton's face. Now it was time for our first official dance.

"Shall we Mrs. McCarty?" Emmett smiled. My heart jumped at my new name.

"Well, I would love to Mr. McCarty." I grinned placing my hand in his. He pulled me into his arms holding me against him gently. The cameras flashed brightly around us. We danced me in his arms, the way it should be, never tearing our eyes from one another for a second. This moment was so perfect. So right.

"Enjoying the party Mrs. McCarty?" He murmured in my ear. My heart jumped the second time I heard my new name too. I smiled.

"I'm enjoying _you_, Mr. McCarty." I grinned. He leaned down to kiss me while we were dancing and I was all too eager. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same, not bothering as the 'wedding paparazzi' continued to flash their cameras around us. Then my father tapped him on the shoulder and Emmett smiled under my lips before ending the kiss. My father was crying as he spun me around the floor. I'd never really seen my dad cry, except when my mom died. Oh how I wanted her to be here now… I missed her terribly at this moment… She didn't get to see her daughter grow up and live her dreams. I gulped.

"I love you Daddy." I whispered tears in my eyes. We stopped dancing and he gave me a huge hug holding me tight and rocking me like he did when I was a child. Soon, I had danced with everyone. Emmett danced with his mother and Alice (who had to practically jump just to reach and his shoulder), and his little sister Jane, who was a beautiful teenager now. She had gorgeous white pale skin with rosy cheeks, her dark chocolate brown hair curled down her shoulders and her big brown eyes sparkled. She was so exotically captivating.

"Rosalie you look so beautiful." She said.

"Thanks Jane. You look stunning. See any body you like?" I asked jokingly gesturing to the dance floor. She nodded and blushed. Emmett and I looked at each other eyes wide in surprise and we interrogated Jane immensely. She'd gotten over that elementary crush and now she was dating a fifteen year old from La Push named Seth Clearwater. He was here because his sister had been invited by Alice. News to me…

"Janie! Why didn't you tell me?" Emmett said bending down and nudging Jane with his shoulder. Jane giggled as her eyes darted to a gangly teenaged boy then back down to the floor.

"He's a keeper Jane." I smiled down at her embracing her in a hug. She nodded and mouthed 'I know isn't he?' I giggled and Emmett kissed me on the cheek pretty randomly.

I'm so sad for you…" Jane said immediately to me patting my arm in pity. Emmett rolled his eyes knowing why I suppose.

"Why?" I giggled.

"Because you have to put up with _him_ for the rest of your life!" She laughed punching Emmett in the arm playfully.

"Oh that was hilarious Jane." Emmett said sarcastically.

"I don't think it could be that terrible." I winked at Emmett.

"That's why we're here honey." He said tapping the end of my nose. I laughed as he swept me into his arms kissing me quickly.

"Congratulations Rosalie." A familiar voice spoke quietly and carefully and I clapped a hand to my mouth stifling a blood curling scream and my body crumpled into Emmett, frightened to death. My nightmares resurfacing to attack me again. Emmett snarled clutching me closer to him possessively. I whirled around and saw Royce King standing in front of me. I couldn't breathe I was so afraid. Maybe this was just a nightmare. I truly hoped it was. I didn't know if it was or not, but I knew I wouldn't show weakness to him, nightmare or not. I stood up to my full height and clenched my jaw.

"You aren't welcome here Royce." Emmett growled tightening his arms around me.

"I know, but I… I wanted to apologize to you Rose." Royce cooed.

"Don't call me that." I said my voice shaking, sounding so weak and frail. Why couldn't I just be tough?

"Rosalie…." He whispered looking to me and taking a step closer. Emmett wound his arms tighter twisting his body so he was shielding me. I whimpered silently. Even after five years….

"You aren't welcome here Royce. Leave now." Emmett snarled again looking terrifying. I was trembling.

"Look, back off tough guy. I didn't say I wanted to talk to _you_." Royce mocked straightening to his full height, which still was about a head shorter than Emmett. Emmett opened his mouth to shoot off at Royce but I interrupted him.

"I _don't_ want to hear what you have to say Royce. I won't listen." I told him my voice still frightened and vulnerable, but it was slightly tinted with more courage. Royce stepped forward once more and I shrunk deeper behind Emmett. Emmett snarled in warning.

"I'm not here to cause trouble Emmett. I just… I wanted to tell her I'm sorry. I really truly am." Royce said, his pale blue eyes taking control of me. I couldn't look away. It was like driving by a car accident, you knew you should look away, the scene just seemed to magnetize your gaze until you got a sick feeling when you saw the results of the accident… Emmett rubbed a soothing circle on my arm.

"I don't accept your apology Royce." I said narrowing my eyes. "Because, I don't need it. If you've been waiting all these years just to see me crying in a corner, you're wrong. You aren't worth it. Don't flatter yourself." I said my voice getting braver and braver. Emmett wound his fingers through mine.

"You can go now. I can't say I appreciated this." I told him coldly. I felt my entire body trembling.

"I really am so terribly sorry Rosalie, I didn't mean it. Please forgive me." He begged and reached out to touch me. Emmett shoved his hand away at an inhuman speed.

"Don't you dare touch her." He snarled. Royce put his hands up in surrender sighing. I took a deep breath.

"You didn't take anything from me Royce King." I smiled as Emmett let go of me long enough to kick Royce out. When Emmett returned, he took me in his arms kissing me quickly and very carefully.

"Are you all right?" He whispered stroking my cheek.

"Of course." I smiled. "I have you. You are what I've dreamed of all my life. You Emmett McCarty, are everything I could have ever wanted…" I murmured trailing my lips along his neck.

"You have me forever." He grinned back down to me and pulled me closer to him and pressing his lips to mine

"Forever and Forever and Forever." I grinned.

"That sounds about right my Rose… My beautiful, spectacular Rose… I love you." He whispered.

"I love you Emmett, you were the one that made me this." I gestured to myself. "You made me who I am today. Because I know you, I have been changed for good. My heart is yours to have for eternity." I smiled and he embraced me holding me tightly against him. This was perfect bliss, but I grinned widely knowing it was only a small part of our perfect, forever.


End file.
